Don't you remember
by Shades of amber
Summary: "Don't you remember?" she rasped out lowly. It was voiced with some deep emotion. Elena could see it in her eyes. KatElena.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine leered closer to Elena. Elena was dumbstruck and lost. "How do we look exactly alike?" Elena breathed out in disbelief. Katherine's ringed finger came up to brush across Elena's collar bone.

Elena shivered unconsciously. "You're asking the wrong questions," Katherine drawled out lowly and almost threateningly.

She kept her eyes on Katherine. Katherine then turned to Elena. "Don't you remember?" she rasped out lowly. It was voiced with some deep emotion. Elena could see it in her eyes.

Before she could say anything she blinked and suddenly Katherine was gone.

She turned to see Stefan giving her a look of worried. "Stefan what's going on?" she demanded breathlessly. Stefan came forward and hugged her tightly, taking in her calming scent.

Elena hugged him back for shelter and felt safe when she was in his arms. "You met Katherine I assume?" Stefan asked lowly as they pulled away slightly.

Elena gulped and nodded silently. "She said something about….Don't you remember?" Elena asked confused. Stefan's composure suddenly tightened. "Don't listen to her Elena, she's a liar and will do anything to get under your skin," Stefan replied lowly.

Elena bit her lip and looked up at Stefan questioningly. She knew he was lying but she didn't want to push him anymore on the subject. "I just wanted to check on you. I'll see you later," Elena pulled away and quickly ran out of the door. Ignoring Stefan's calls from behind.

She walked quickly into the woods and kept walking a longs way away. She knew she was out earshot to any people's house. "Katherine!" Elena was suddenly desperate for answers. And she knew Katherine wouldn't care about protecting her feelings and would just tell her how it is.

She blinked and suddenly Katherine was there with a malicious smirk. "You called?" she questioned teasingly. "What did you mean by that?" Elena demanded. Keeping full eye contact with her vampire twin.

Katherine's playful composure seemed to drop suddenly with those words. "Whatever do you mean Elena?" she asked playing dumb, easily transparent to Elena.

"You know what I mean," Elena deadpanned emotionlessly. Katherine was quite surprised by her doppelganger. _She's a feisty one, _Katherine thought lewdly to herself with a slight smirk.

"I said don't you remember," Katherine reminded her in a matter-of-fact tone. "What am I suppose to remember?" Elena fired back quickly. "Us," Katherine deadpanned. Elena's eyes widened.

"1864," Katherine added, keeping her eyes planted on Elena gauging her reaction. Elena gulped. "Could you explain more please?" Elena demanded calmly.

"When I came here in 1864 you were Elena Gilbert and suppose to court Damon Salvatore," Katherine rasped.

Elena's nails dug into her palm nervously. "But since he was out in war it was called off. So you were a free 17 year old girl." Katherine kept a simple look across her face. "I saw you and noticed the instant resemblance. People talked about it, but they soon forgot about it and paid it no mind. Thought we were just long lost sisters perhaps with how much time we spent with eachother."

Elena was clearly surprised but kept quiet and just nodded for Katherine to continue. "I met you the first day I arrived and I was immediately interested, Katherine said nonchalantly.

Elena felt her conscious start to waver but she desperately held on tight, wanting to hear the full story. "We talked and you noticed I was a vampire instantly, since you were quite the supernatural-book addict," Katherine smirked teasingly toward Elena.

Elena felt a slight smile across her face and she chuckled lowly.

Katherine smirked and continued on. "You were the first one to figure it out and you kept it a secret without compulsion, and that made us closer. Some people like the Salvatores were a little suspicious about our relationship," Katherine sighed.

"Then the boys came in and I started to spend time with Stefan as well." "It was probably his wet dream to see both you and me to spend time with him," Elena grinned. "I'm pretty sure he dreamt up a fantasy or two about us with him." Katherine nodded and smirked back.

"And then Damon came back into the picture. He had his eyes set on you still, and I admit I was jealous. I had spent so much time with you, and I didn't want anyone else to have you. After all that time I cared. I was possessive and made sure that he knew you were mine," Katherine stopped and bared her teeth to Elena in a seductive yet conniving manner.

Elena shivered and just gulped. "Then the battle of willow creek happened," Katherine grimaced. "They mistook you as me when they saw you around my carriage to take me to the church. So they carried you away to some other confinement and as I escaped I watched you burn to ash. I was ready to save you, but I couldn't, the fire had gone up to quickly and there was no time," she sniffled.

Elena was surprised. "Then how am I-" Katherine quickly cut Elena off. "Reincarnation somehow," Katherine furrowed her brows slightly as she tried to think of it.

Elena felt her knees wobbled slightly and she fell to the wet ground of the woods. Katherine frowned and disappeared unable to handle it.

Elena dry heaved uncontrollably and felt sick to her stomach. She stood up waveringly and stumbled back in the direction of the Salvatores, not even knowing how long her and Katherine were talking.

She groped the wall almost blindly as she reached the house. Her stomach rumbled in disdain. She pushed the large door open and she gagged suddenly she wretched right there and felt herself so close to fall in unconsciousness.

Damon and Stefan heard her and quickly came in to see coiled up on the ground. A puddle right next to her. She convulsed. "You didn't tell me!" she yelled. She got herself up and held onto something stable.

Their eyes widened. "I thought you'd tell me Damon. Since you apparently were suppose to marry me then. Till you probably didn't want to and ran off to the war!" Elena glared.

Damon and Stefan stopped in realization. "How-" she quickly cut them off. "I knew you were lying Stefan when you said she was just trying to mess with us but I called for Katherine and she told me everything," she whimpered at the end.

Stefan came forward and held Elena tightly. She leant into him tiredly. "I died in the fire," she breathed out. "Just let me sleep," she whispered and she felt herself fall asleep in Stefan's arms.

Elena tossed and turned and she felt a blurry world build together in her inner mind. It was 1864.

_Elena was in the gardens of The Old Salvatore manor, having a conversation with Giuseppe Salvatore. Suddenly there was Stefan Salvatore coming out into the gardens with a woman by his side. She had her hair pinned up with a few loose stray curls. A sun-hat covering a good amount of her face. _

_Elena's eyes widened when she saw the full appearance of the girl. It was like looking into a mirror. Elena gasped and darted up standing face to face with the girl. They were staring eachother intensely in the eye. _

_Elena's side ponytail fell onto her bare shoulder as she stared at her. "Miss Gilbert, this is Miss Pierce," Stefan spoke in the background. Elena stopped their staring contest and turned to Stefan to give him a reassuring smile. _

"_Elena Gilbert madam," Elena introduced herself lowly. "Katherine Pierce," the other one smirked. They curtsied to one another. "How is this possible?" the father of Stefan asked stupidly. They both turned to him and just smiled identical charming smiles. "Long lost sister perhaps," Elena offered politely. Katherine nodded in agreement with Elena. _

"_Um Miss Gilbert. Stefan and I must talk in private. Would you like to show Katherine her room?" Giuseppe asked. "Yes, in the boarding house correct?" Elena asked unsure. He nodded and passed her a gracious smile. She curtsied and smiled. _

"_We shall go," Elena said turning to go the direction of the boarding house with Katherine following close behind. Once they were out of sight of The Salvatores, Elena stopped Katherine. _

"_I wonder how it is possible that you look just exactly like me when you're a vampire," she drawled out casually. Katherine stopped and glared at Elena. "How would you know about my vampirism?" she asked coolly. _

_Elena scoffed. "I'm quite the supernatural know-it all. I recognize the necklace to be lapis lazuli and only vampires would need it to protect them from the sun." Katherine was clearly surprised by Elena's observation. "You're not daft, I see," Katherine replied with a slight smirk. _

_Elena grinned in return. "Of course I'm not." They continued walking to the boarding house and they eventually reached it. Elena opened the door for Katherine and showed her to the specified room meant for her. _

"_That bed looks quite comfortable. Would you like to see with me?" Katherine asked playfully setting on the charm nice and thick. Elena just smirked back seeming just as playful. "Why of course," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. _

_Katherine's hand came up to gently grasp Elena's wrist. Elena shivered slightly. "You're too kind to me Miss Elena. I hope we could get better acquainted with eachother during my stay here." Elena nodded. "I live just right near you. Not too far, so when I ride every morning I'll pass by just in case you need anything," Elena replied modestly. _

"_You ride?" Katherine asked in disbelief. "Yes I have a stallion of my own that Damon had bought for me on an outing," Elena smiled dreamily as she mentioned Damon. _

"_You seem smitten for this "Damon,"" Katherine remarked stiffly. "Oh yes, him and I are going to be in a courtship with one another once he gets back from war," she smiled happily. _

"_How nice," Katherine replied lowly. "So if you'd like to have company throughout your stay I will most likely either be at my own home or at the Salvatores," Elena said innocently smiling. It clearly surprised Katherine, but she just nodded and watched as her human twin leave the boarding house. _

_She looked out the window and watched as the girl walked comfortably to the opposite side of the Salvatore manor. Elena thought it was quite odd with meeting Katherine Pierce that day. But she felt pure extraordinary wonder when thinking about it. All the supernatural stuff she read about in the books was true. _

Elena gasped awake and realized she was back to reality. Stefan had been watching her, and was alarmed when he saw her rude awakening. "Elena are you ok?" he asked worriedly, quickly shambling to sit on the edge of the bed close to her.

She shivered and kept her eyes on him. "It's all true isn't it?" she asked lowly and almost sounding like a little child.

"Sorry," he frowned, his hand slowly coming up to cup her cheek adoringly. She nuzzled into his touch comfortably. Stefan was glad she wasn't upset with him. "I had a drea-flashback. The first day I met her, when she came to Mystic Falls," Elena whispered, her voice woeful and crestfallen as she remembered it.

Stefan frowned, clearly remembering that day as well. He purposefully kept that out of his story when he first told Elena. He didn't want to overwhelm her. But it seemed it was too late to worry about that.

She sat up shakily so her and Stefan were eye to eye. "No matter what happened before in 1864 with me, you, Damon, and Katherine. I love you Stefan," she whispered coming closer to kiss him softly.

"I love you too," he whispered back, sounding gracious. Elena realized how scared he was of losing her to either his older brother or Katherine. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

Elena mutely remembered the feeling Katherine had given her back in 1864 with that little dream she had. "I'm scared Stefan. I wish it wasn't like this," Elena whispered suddenly vulnerable.

Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry for everything that has-" "No it's not you Stefan. I'm glad I met you, I would be lost without you!" Elena cried. "But I wish none of this happened with Katherine, I wish we had nothing to do with her," Elena explained.

Tears fell uncontrollably. She suddenly got an idea in her head.

"Make me forget," she whispered, suddenly looking up to Stefan. Stefan's eyes widened down at her, dumbfounded. "Elena, I can't do that to you-" he whispered incredulous. "Not compulsion Stefan." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

A sudden saucy look came over her features. He suddenly got what she was implying. She gently pushed him on his back and straddled his hips seductively.

His breath quickly caught in his throat and he gripped her hips tightly. She grinned and leant down to kiss him slowly and agonizingly.

Stefan's eyes closed involuntarily and he kissed her back. She kissed him feverously and he replied back enthusiastically.

Katherine was outside listening to the encounter. "Hmm, you wish you never met me huh?" she whispered to herself. She would make Elena eat those words: Metaphorically.

Katherine heard the loud echo of the chain ripping off of Elena's neck as her and Stefan got more steamy. Katherine smirked, and pushed off toward Elena.

Elena's eyes were closed in pleasure. Behind her eyelids she saw Katherine and Katherine was smirking cruelly as she kissed Elena passionately.

She gasped and her eyes flew open instantly. Stefan was too lost in pleasuring her immensely.

Katherine knew she had gotten a reaction out of Elena. She smirked and turned to take off into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Autumn's monologue by From Autumn to ashes<strong>_

_**Ok so I got this idea from a video of them. I will probably post it on my profile. Anyway i'm now working on chapter 2 of this already and it is only 12% finished. But anyway please review and I hope you enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Elena felt jittery as she looked around the now empty classroom. All today she had been spaced out and hadn't realized school was over till someone lightly shoved at her shoulder.

She woke up and the room was cleared out. Her mind finally worked quickly and she groped for her books. She darted up, ready to leave the classroom. But it slammed shut and everything seemed to go dark. Elena gasped and looked around fearfully.

She suddenly saw a dark slender silhouette. It lured closer as her breath caught in her throat. A languid finger came up to gently caress her cheek in a soothing yet threatening manner.

Her breath came out stuttering. "Don't be frightened," she cooed. Elena gulped and easily recognized the voice. "Katherine," Elena breathed out in an unrecognizable tone that neither of them could figure out.

"Mmm. You guessed right. I heard your little conversation with Stefan last night," she whispered in her ear, suddenly right behind her with her chest pressed closely against Elena's back.

Katherine's hand came up to press gently into Elena's hip. Grasping it intimately. Elena's back arched uncontrollably. Katherine's lips caressed her carotid vein. Her lips suddenly curled back and nipped gently at the supple flesh with her blunt teeth.

Elena felt herself melting into Katherine uncontrollably. She felt the distinct fangs brush against the same light-bruised spot she was just sucking on.

Elena gasped awake and she felt everything was blurry. She was in Stefan's bed. With him sleeping gently next to her. The back of her hand brushed the cold sweat from her forehead.

She quickly slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom successfully without stirring Stefan at all.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dark and dilated. Her hair was matted with sweat. Her pallor was more pale. Which seemed unusual. There was a pulsating feel in her neck, as if it were sore.

She quickly swiped her hair over to the opposite side where the she felt the aching.

Faintly, there were two needle marks on her neck. She easily recognized what it was…..a vampire bite.

She gasped and felt something hit her. She doubled over quickly feeling a tugging feel reeling in her mind. Suddenly everything was a blur and darkening.

"_Come on Elena. Haven't you ever wanted to know what a vampire bite feels like?" Katherine asked lowly, arching a perfect brow. Elena shivered. "Ok maybe I have. But you wouldn't be able to do that. My father slips vervain in our drinks every night at supper," Elena whispered. _

_Katherine smirked. It is now breaking dawn Elena. It's probably digested and out of your system," Katherine lured closer. Elena gulped. "Fine," she whispered unevenly. _

_Katherine came closer and her head inclined down. Her lips caressed the sensitive spot of her neck. She shivered in want when she felt Katherine's lips curl back against her skin. Her teeth lengthened and suddenly her teeth cut easily into her skin. Like butter. _

_Elena felt a title-wave hit her. She moaned by the force and felt her conscious stumbling. She gripped Katherine's curls for leverage. Katherine smirked inwardly. Elena's blood was free. Jonathan must've forgotten the vervain with tonight. _

_Elena felt a golden veil cloak over her mind hypnotically. _

_Behind her eyelids, she saw stars. Suddenly she saw darkness and then there was a swishing. She realized she saw Katherine's mind. It was dim and there was a image of a blonde man along with Katherine. But the clothes weren't the right era. _

_Elena suddenly felt recognition. It was when she was human. There was sadness, anger, repression, confidence, love, passion, and pleasure. _

_Katherine pulled back and flashed a bloody grin to Elena. Elena felt her conscious was wavering. What had she become now? Her family was suppose to loath vampires and kill them. But now she was willingly giving a vampire her blood. _

_Katherine bit into her wrist and then…._

Elena gasped and her eyes opened. She was on the bathroom floor. She got up shakily. She looked around and knew she was alone. That was just another…flashback perhaps.

Something deep was between her and Katherine then. But the Elena she was back then, was way different from who she is now. She darted up and felt paranoia hit her.

"She must be close to be doing this to me," Elena whispered to herself horrified. She felt her sanity was twisting and turning. She looked around and suddenly her eyes stopped on the mirror.

She saw her own crazed reflection. It scared her honestly. With one blink and it was like memories of Katherine and Elena in 1864 splayed across the mirror. Elena blinked and grasped her head defiantly, willing all that away. Not wanting to see or have anything to do with Katherine.

Her knees wobbled and her conscious gave out. She fainted on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.

…

Goosebumps erupted on the surface of her skin. She felt someone was trying to get her up. Faint sounds….which she decided were voices talking to Elena. Beckoning her to wake up, or something.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Stefan was in front of her view and down at her level. There was also a blurry picture of Damon standing in the background, quiet as ever.

She looked at Stefan. "Elena what happened?" he asked genuinely concerned. "I-flash-I-Ka-1864- Katherine," Elena stuttered thickly. Stefan's eyes widened. "What?" Damon asked stupidly from behind them. Stefan turned to Damon.

"She knows."

Damon's features dropped and he stared at Elena. It all seemed too different now. He looked at her with recognition now. Like seeing a long-lost lover. Which was true in this case. Elena assumed dumbly.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me," Elena sobbed to herself. Damon and Stefan just watched her breakdown on the ground, curling herself in a ball.

She got a thought in her head and she darted up and quickly ran out of the room. Damon and Stefan followed her in worry. "Elena what are you doing?" they demanded loudly, meekly following behind her. She stopped at the door and turned to them.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed spastically and slammed the heavy door shut and ran out in the pouring rain. She found herself back in the woods.

"Katherine," she cried into the inky dark night. Cold raindrops pelted against her skin, but she was unfazed by it. Surprisingly Katherine quickly appeared in front of her. The rain matting her curls down.

She arched an eyebrow and Elena glared. "Stop it! I know you're doing all of this! Stop and just leave me alone!" Elena screamed over the loud thud of the heavy pelts of water hitting them. Katherine's features dropped into a emotionless façade.

Suddenly they could only hear the rain between them. "I don't want to," Katherine replied throatily and stubbornly. "Why?" Elena demanded. "I have my reason," Katherine gritted out.

"Tell me!" Elena persisted. "I have my reasons and soon enough you will figure it out yourself," she deadpanned. Elena's eyes watered and she felt the tears fall, but it blended in right along with the rain.

But Katherine easily noticed it when they slid down her cheek slowly. "You're going to torture me, just because you enjoyed playing with me back in 1864?" Elena asked rhetorically.

Katherine's brown orbs turned cold and deadly. "We were in love back then Elena. You just don't know it. But don't worry I'll convince you," she smirked, as she leaned in closer to Elena.

Elena shivered unwillingly. Stupid Katherine! Making her feel this way! "Gah! I don't care anymore! Just stay away from me!" she screamed tearfully and quickly turned back to run in some weird direction. She ran past the house.

Somehow she had a feeling that Stefan and Damon were intently keeping their eyes on her outside. They must've seen the encounter with her and Katherine.

She now didn't care at the moment. She kept on trudging through the wet woods. She shivered from the cold engulfing her. She found herself back at her house. Where Jeremy, Jenna, and Alaric were peacefully. No supernatural bothering them.

She slipped in quietly. Hearing the quiet signaled to her that everyone had gone to sleep by now. She gone up the stairs slowly. She got into her room and closed the door so it sealed her away from the whole world.

She snuggled deep into the covers and felt her conscious slipping into darkness.

Her dream was restless and she saw Katherine's face looming in the darkness.

"_Darling, follow my voice," Katherine childish bell-like voice whispered. Elena felt herself almost compelled. Her movements were light and floating, she quickly moved towards the direction. Almost desperate to see her. Elena had no idea what was going on with her. Katherine was probably doing all of this to her. _

_She came to an empty basement room and saw Katherine was there. She was wearing a corset and some other stuff that Elena didn't know what it was. But it was the typical undergarments in the Victorian era. _

_Elena was frozen in her place and she just stared at Katherine. Katherine smirked playfully and came closer to Elena. Her hand came up to cup Elena's cheek almost lovingly in a sense. But Elena didn't believe that, it was just an illusion. _

_She leant closer and kissed her slowly on the lips. Elena shivered and felt herself unable to move against Katherine's advances. _

Elena gasped awake and saw she was in her room still. She grabbed the pillow laying beside her and shoved it against her face in frustration to hide her cries of discontentment.

She set the pillow down and rolled over to sit up slightly on her stomach. She stared out into space, with one thought crossing her mind. _Katherine will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Bang by Armchair Cynics. <strong>_

_**Hope you enjoy. Please review. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Elena walked around in a zombie-like trance throughout the school. She seemed to not be able to pay attention to any of the lessons or her friends yammering onto her.

Now in her last period class. History. Alaric was talking on and on about something. She didn't know. She felt too restless and tired. She barely got any sleep last night. With on and off restless sleep. Thanks to Katherine's torture.

"Elena. Pay attention!" Alaric suddenly chided, which snapped Elena out of her daze. Her head quickly came up and her face was pinched and twisted into a form of a glare that she didn't even know was on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Alaric raised an eyebrow. "No sir. Just I didn't get enough sleep and the lesson is truly not appealing to me," Elena replied bluntly. Alaric and everyone seemed surprised by her words. Oohs spread through the class as Alaric shot Elena a stern, angry look. "I will be seeing you after class Ms. Gilbert," Alaric practically ordered. She gaped at him.

But her mouth snapped shut and she stayed silent the rest of the class. When the class ended it had somehow slipped her mind that Alaric wanted to talk to her. When the bell rang she darted up ready to bolt, not wanting her dream from last night to come true.

"Elena!" Alaric quickly called from behind her. She groaned and pivoted around to face him with a emotionless mask. "Mr. Saltzman," she greeted lowly. The class had been cleared out by then. "Come on Elena. We're not in class anymore," Ric replied coolly. "What is it?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Are you alright Elena? I got a call from Jenna, saying she heard you throughout last night. You seemed to be having nightmares, she told me that she's worried," Alaric said giving her a worried, distressed look with furrowed brows and all.

"I'm fine. Just a hard night, nightmares and all are normal," Elena shrugged. Alaric stared at her in disbelief. "Just a stupid nightmare Ric, no reason to pull an intervention," Elena added coldly. They stared at eachother defiantly and silent. It was all awkward and uncomfortable.

"Are we finished?" she asked, breaking the silence. Her voice hoarse and low. "Yes. You may leave," Alaric whispered dejectedly.

Elena whipped around and quickly strutted off into the now empty hallways.

She froze in the middle of the hallway and felt the title-wave of paranoia hit her. She walked more quicker trying to find an exit. But her muddled brain seemed to forget her way around the school and she was officially lost. She looked around hopelessly.

"No," Elena whispered shakily to herself. She looked around in panic. Her books dropped out of her hands and she forgot about them and ran. She got to a door and found it was still open. Thank god!

Elena shoved it open and ran out almost fearfully. She stopped and took in a deep gulp of air. She bent over, clutching her stomach. "Elena!" a voice called out. She lifted her head up slightly and saw it was Caroline. She looked up at Caroline emotionlessly.

"What?" Elena breathed out unevenly. "Are you ok?" she asked genuinely worried. Elena whipped up and felt anger hit her. "I'm fine," she stressed. She darted off in a rush.

Caroline was all too confused by this and Elena's weird behavior all day. She mentally reminded herself to talk to Stefan about that later.

Elena had quickly ran back to her house. She instantly went to the bathroom. She locked both sides of the door, making sure no one disturb her during her little moment. She looked in the mirror. And like the night before flashbacks of her and Katherine seemed to splay across the mirror.

Elena groaned and tunneled her hands tightly into her hair. "No, no, no," she whispered vigorously to herself, trying to will it all away. There was a violent knock at one side of the door that caused Elena to snap out of her daze.

She heard the voice was Jeremy. She slowly unlocked and came face to face with her younger brother's questioning gaze. "Are you ok?" third person today to ask her this. "I'm fine!" Elena cried, she darted out of the bathroom, going into her room. She slammed the door shut loudly. She breathed out heavily in short incoherent gasps.

Tears fell and it felt her throat had officially closed up and she couldn't breathe at all. She tried to grasp on to the little air supply she now had. Jenna had heard the dry sobs coming from Elena's room and she quickly ran up in panic.

Elena's knees had given out beneath her. Jenna looked at the crumpled heap her niece was in on her bedroom floor. "Elena!" Jenna cried. She came down to kneel next to Elena. Elena's eyes went up to Jenna, they were dark and dilated. Tears fell and she leant into the Jenna. "I don't know what's going on Jenna," Elena whispered helplessly. She sounded so lost and like a sad little child.

It made Jenna feel so bad. She didn't know what was going on with her niece and Elena didn't seem to know either. "Shh, it'll be ok Elena. Just get in bed and get some sleep. You seem really tired and stressed," she tried her best to assure Elena. But Elena knew very well that sleep was the enemy now. Elena just nodded and let her aunt lead her to her bed.

She was tucked in like some little child. But Elena didn't seem to care at the moment. Her eyes closed uncontrollably and Jenna silently slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Elena kept her eyes closed but didn't go to sleep. There was a light pecking sound at her window suddenly. She got up slowly and she blinked quickly to adjust her eyesight quickly. She saw the head of dark curls laying lazily across a branch on the tree right next to her window.

She walked slowly to the window and opened it. Katherine's eyes stayed planted on Elena. "I'm not killing you am I?" Katherine asked confused. Elena's eyes widened in confusion. "Oh trust me in the duration of only 24 hours I've thought of it," Elena remarked bitterly.

Sadness passed over Katherine's cold eyes. But it quickly froze over before Elena had time to comprehend it. "Look. I know you had some obsession with me and you liked me a lot back in 1864. But that's not me, I'm not that Elena anymore!" Elena whispered, sitting on the bay window as she looked over to Katherine. "Yes you are. I knew you so well and you're just the same now. I just have to bring it back to life," Katherine whispered in denial.

Elena gulped. "Come on," Elena scoffed in disbelief. "Look you're lucky I don't just compel you to remember everything and be the girl I fell in love with!" Katherine cried, glaring at Elena. She unconsciously gripped her necklace as she stared at Katherine, petrified.

"I love Stefan only Katherine. I will never love you," Elena grounded out icily. Katherine froze and her eyes seemed to water. But Elena just told herself, it was her mind playing tricks on her.

Katherine's features went from hurt to deadly. She glared. "He'll never love you like I do. He can't make you scared and aroused at the same time can her? I'll have you in the end Elena, don't you worry," Katherine purred passionately. Elena felt herself shiver from Katherine's promise.

She blinked and Katherine disappeared.

Elena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. But her eyes suddenly dropped shut on their own accord and she tumbled into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"_Stefan fancies you," Elena whispered, closely to Katherine. Katherine turned to Elena. "But you know I don't have any interest in him right?" Katherine asked. "Are you sure?" Elena asked uncomfortably. "Yes. I only have eyes for you Elena," she whispered, her knuckles skimmed across the skin of her cheek. She shivered and smiled sweetly. _

_Katherine's fist came unclenched and her hand cupped Elena's cheek. She nuzzled into the warm touch. _

Through the rest of the day, Elena had wild and crazy dreams of Katherine and her in 1864. Elena knew they were actually flashbacks.

Jeremy had heard Elena moan in her sleep. Sometimes it seemed like in horror. But sometimes it seemed like she was having a very sexual dream. But Jeremy just thought of it as a nightmare, not even wanting to think about the possible fantasies his sister could be having.

"_Elena what is it with you?" Damon asked worriedly as he looked over Elena. "Nothing Damon. I'm just telling you to leave Katherine alone." Elena frowned. She had noticed the way Damon stared at Katherine and she felt uncomfortable. _

_Damon thought he knew what was going through Elena's head. "Are you jealous?" he asked lowly. Elena's eyes widened and she gulped. She bowed her head down and Damon took that as a yes. It was true she was worried and jealous. But not of Katherine, she was nervous about Damon showing up. _

_He came closer to her and grasped her shoulders lightly. She leant her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly to him. "Oh don't worry Elena. I love you," he assured lightly. Oh she knew very well that Damon loved her. If he didn't go into the war, they would either be in courtship with one another or already married. At first she was sad about the situation, but Stefan made sure to cheer her up. _

_Then Katherine came to town and everything changed. "I love you too," Elena whispered back, nuzzling closer into him. He was enjoying the close contact between them. "If it'll make you feel better. I'll stay away from her," he smiled pleasingly. She felt happy. "Good," she replied huskily. _

_Damon had saw her darkening eyes and instantly felt an attraction to her. Like he always had ever since he hit puberty as a young boy. Giuseppe Salvatore and John Gilbert were planning to have Stefan and Elena court. But then it all changed and Elena stubbornly told them she wanted Damon and Damon only. _

_That was only a little year ago. Now her sights had changed. She only wanted Katherine now. She could never make a legitimate decision of anything. Elena had told herself that a while ago. _

"_I must leave now Damon," Elena slowly pulled away. "Why?" he raised a brow. "I must meet Katherine and Pearl so we can go visit town and go to the shops," Elena said casually. "Oh," he frowned. He quickly composed himself. "Well have fun," he whispered. _

_Elena nodded and walked off quickly to her waiting carriage. _

One scene morphed into another.

"_They're getting closer to figuring us out." Pearl stressed deeply to Katherine as Elena stood and listened. "We can't leave yet Pearl," Katherine commanded lowly. "They would never expect us. The high-price ladies of Mystic Falls," Katherine smirked with a playful glint in her eyes. _

_Elena stayed quiet and listened to him. "Of course. Unless someone tells them…." Pearl looked over to Elena. Elena came closer to Katherine and stayed quiet. _

"_Elena is on our side," Katherine defended her human companion coolly. She looked over to Elena and let her fingers gently glide over Elena's hand. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she queried. Elena swallowed to get her vocal cords to work correctly. "Of course not." _

_Katherine's eyes went to Pear's with a victorious knowing gleam. "She'd never do that to me," Katherine added. Her voice seemed to hold a secret promise in the undertone. Elena knew she'd be going to the boarding house later to be with Katherine. _

Elena gasped awake and stared up at the blank ceiling. She felt she was going insane. Katherine was clearly trying to send the message to Elena. Katherine had Elena as her own back in 1864 and she very well was going to have Elena as hers soon.

Elena was scared of all of it to come. She rolled over and looked in her phone. There were 10 missed calls and 20 unread texts. Great….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Take me away by Avril Lavigne<strong>_

_Hope you enjoyed. :D _


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena! Stefan's here for you!" Jenna called up to her niece, hoping she would get an answer from Elena. "Send him up," Elena calls back. She comes down to sit on her bed as she waits to see Stefan enter her room.

He soon came in with a calm, heart-warming smile that she loves so much. He came to sit next to her, before he could say anything. Elena quickly got up and silently closed the door and locked it, so they wouldn't have any interruptions.

They now sat across from one another in silence. "Are you ok?" Stefan immediately asked. Elena took a deep stuttering breath and prepared herself to lie to him. Sadly.

"I'm fine. I was just really tired," Elena bit her lip lightly. Stefan seemed unsure but easily believed her. "Seems like you were coming down with something yesterday," Stefan remarked oddly.

"Yeah. I got no sleep the night before," well that was the truth. "Why did you leave?" he suddenly asked lowly, sounding hurt. Elena gulped. "I had to go, she was there and it was killing me the way my mind was screwing with me," Elena whispered vulnerably.

She rested her head in Stefan's lap affectionately and comfortably. He petted her hair soothingly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could do something to help," he said honest and genuine, staring down at her.

"She thinks I'm going to be just like I was in 1864 and quickly fall into her little game and become hers," Elena explained huskily. Stefan froze. He knew this already, but he didn't think she'd actually go through with it and try to take Elena.

"I remember you from then. You were the best thing I ever had," he whispered, his fingers running idly through her hair. She smiled. "You showed so much interest in Damon, I was clearly jealous," he said. "But then when he left you were so upset. I had to make you feel better and then you became my best friend….but then-" Elena knew what he meant.

"I know," Elena nodded meekly. She lifted her head up so they were now eye to eye. "I love you Elena." She felt a warmth radiate inside her, just by hearing those single words from him. She leaned in closer. "I love you too Stefan," she whispered.

The rest of the lazy Saturday, they spent it together. Katherine seemed to be stalking Elena. She knew everywhere she was going along with Stefan.

_Only to look after what's mine, _Katherine would think to herself. She stared up at the window in wonder. Was Elena thinking about Katherine? Probably not.

Later tonight, Katherine would grace Elena's dream. Katherine and Elena both knew that. Elena felt nerves and anxiousness hit her when it rolled around to 8:00. Soon enough in 3 or 4 hours she'd be sleeping and Katherine would be there. Whether in 1864 or present.

Katherine later decided she wouldn't give Elena a dream tonight. But she quickly changed her mind then. She was having quite some fun with these little sexy dreams she was giving to Elena. She enjoyed it herself. Maybe, she could give Elena the real things…..so much to decide for tonight.

Elena felt something looming inside her head through the night. As if Katherine or someone could hear her thoughts.

But she quickly set it off as her delusional mind playing tricks on her. "I have to go, to make sure Damon hasn't ruined the whole house or anything," Stefan joked. Elena chuckled. She leant up and kissed him softly. "I'll be dreaming of you," she drawled out saucily as she pulled away and stared up at him.

He smirked slightly and kissed her lightly before leaving the house.

Elena clomped up the stairs silently, she didn't know what to think now. She was somewhat getting used to these flashbacks. It was apart of her story. _Their story, _Elena thought bitterly.

She sat on her bed and wrote through her diary. It ended up to be 3 whole pages long. Surprisingly, Elena had a lot to get off her chest.

As she exited the bathroom, dressed in her blue plaid pajama shorts along with her dark blue tank top.

She came out and saw Katherine lying on that same branch lazily. She grimaced and just went to open the window. "Just come in," Elena waved her in nonchalantly. Katherine gracefully slid in and stood still, looking around the room.

"Just like I remember," Katherine whispered to herself. Elena whipped around and raised a questioning brow. "Excuse me?" she demanded incredulous.

"Nothing," Katherine replied playfully turning her head up to grin at Elena. Elena relaxed and just stared at Katherine calculatingly. "Decided to take a night off on the dream-making?" Elena asked casually as she stood in front of her mirror. Katherine lured up behind Elena, so they were both standing in the mirror seeing their reflections.

Katherine idly rested her head on Elena's shoulder. "I thought maybe you'd like the real thing instead of the dreams," Katherine whispered, smirking. Elena shivered uncontrollably. "Come on Elena. I know you've thought about it," she drawled, her lips caressing the spot between Elena's neck and shoulder.

"No I haven't." Elena quickly pulled herself away from Katherine at a safe distance. Katherine pouted but quickly composed herself. "Well. Do you do anything besides sleep. I mean come on, I'm getting bored here since you don't seem to wanna-" Katherine trailed off involuntarily.

Elena's head darted up and glared at Katherine. "Shut up! No one told you to come and try to seduce me, maybe it's better if you think up some torturous dreams outside my window instead of actually talking to me in person," Elena spat lowly, her eyes turning icy and dark as she continued to glare at Katherine.

"Ouch," Katherine remarked in mock hurt. Elena rolled her eyes. "Save it," she practically growled. Katherine's eyes turned cold. "You're lucky I'm being this nice, if you were someone else I would've killed you by now." Katherine smirked when she saw Elena's vulnerability from those words.

"See. So maybe you should be more self-preserved and be nice to me," Katherine whispered threateningly, a deadly ringed-finger brushing across Elena's collar bone.

She panted out and didn't utter a single word. Now too scared that Katherine would actually kill her. Elena sat silently on her bed and Katherine stood there and watched Elena intensely. "I just said that to mess with you. Gosh, you make it no fun," Katherine pouted in annoyance, causing Elena to snap out of her daze.

"Do you want me fall at your feet writhing and pleading for you to take me right here and now?" Elena fired back heatedly. "I wouldn't mind," Katherine replied coolly, a placate smirk across her features. "Get out! I don't care mentally torture me all you want. Just go," Elena said, suddenly standing up in front of Katherine.

Katherine smirked, and when Elena blinked. Katherine was gone and she was alone in her room. Elena groaned. She probably screwed up now and Katherine was going to cause hell for her. Not that she already hasn't….

Elena suddenly remembered one part of her dream last night. Katherine didn't seem to notice, but Elena easily did. There was the one when Katherine told Elena about her past as vampire and human.

She'd confront about Katherine any other time when they'd meet. Because she sure wasn't to pressed to meet with Katherine again and have her constantly messing with her.

Elena relaxed and fell into peaceful unconsciousness. _For now, _Elena thought begrudgingly to herself.

...

"_Miss Elena there seems to be a problem with my corset, would you like to help me since you're here?" Katherine asked cheekily. Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes. She smirked slightly. _

"_How silly of you Miss Katherine," Elena walked in the room. She stopped right behind Katherine. "Of course I'll help you," her lips whispered against the nape of Katherine's neck. _

_Katherine loved this about Elena. Elena was so much like her and knew how to push Katherine and phase her. _

_Elena's languid fingers quickly yanked at the strings and tightened the corset with ease. Katherine took an involuntary deep breath when Elena was finished. Katherine turned to face Elena with a grin. "Thank you," she whispered, casually pecking Elena on the lips. _

_Katherine smirked when she saw the dark longing look looming in Elena's eyes. She drew herself away from Elena and moved around the room out of Elena's grasp. Which caused Elena to pout. _

"_Why must you have everyone chase you?" Elena asked almost sounding annoyed but still playful. Katherine smirked. "Because I know they'll chase me." _

_Elena raised a defiant brow. "Well not me." _

_Katherine knew she'd say that. "Well then I guess I'll have to be the chaser this time," Katherine drawled. Elena smirked. "How does it feel?" she countered huskily. They were soon standing chest to chest now. Elena's breath became more erratic and heavy. While Katherine's stayed smooth and controlled. _

"_With you. I don't mind chasing you, because in the end I know it'll be sweet victory for me," she smirked cockily. "Ok," Elena drawled. Katherine grinned and kissed Elena again. _

"_So the council is hesitant on attacking. But their coming up with a sooner date than you assumed," Elena informed seriously. Katherine's eyes widened. She seemed suddenly more tense. "Are you completely sure about it? Remember last time you came to me with information of the founders," Katherine drawled out lowly, her voice suddenly husky and threatening. _

_A small dainty hand came up to grip Elena's wrist, to emphasize her point. Elena held in her gasp and stayed frozen. "I heard it with my own ears, there was a meeting with all of them in my father's study," Elena whimpered uncontrollably. Katherine ripped her hand away suddenly. "Good," Katherine drawled. _

_Elena tried her best to avoid meeting Katherine's twin orbs, knowing they would be dark and cold. This was a bad subject for Katherine, she was always paranoid and ready to run whenever there was a threat. _

_Katherine suddenly softened. Her knuckles brushed across Elena's cheek. "I'm sorry baby," Katherine cooed softly. Elena looked up at her timidly. "It's fine," Elena whispered coolly. Katherine kissed Elena to convince her more. The moment Elena felt Katherine's lips, all of her fear faded away. _

_Their lips mingled in wanton passion. Katherine tightly gripped Elena's small-bound waist, as Elena's fingers entwined in Katherine's unruly curls. Katherine felt more animalistic and primal with Elena in her grasp. _

_Katherine slowly backed Elena up onto the bed. Elena moaned instinctively from the feel of the soft mattress against her back. Katherine's hand roamed the length of her body possessively. Elena moaned wildly and thrusted her body closer to Katherine. _

_Which was close to impossible with their current close proximity. Elena pulled away, trying to catch her breath. "What would the help say if they caught us in this position Miss Pierce," Elena teased, with a playful scowl across her face. _

"_They would say that Miss Pierce loves you a lot and can't keep her hands off of you," she smirked. "But it isn't typical to see ladies together like this," Elena shyly motioned between them. "Well we're definitely not the typical ladies," Katherine replied nonchalantly. _

_Elena was ready to continue on. But Katherine quickly silenced her. "Elena. Do not worry about it. I'd be able to hear anyone in hear and if they catch us. I could just compel them," Katherine reassured her. _

_Elena shivered and just nodded silently. "Just stay calm Len," Katherine cooed. _

_...  
><em>

Elena moaned quietly in her sleep. "Katherine," she whispered through her incoherent moans. Thank god, no one was around because they'd be freaking out by just hearing that single name pass Elena's lips.

Katherine was looming outside her window, enjoying the moans she heard coming from Elena. The dream she had controlled was when they were in the boarding house with one another alone on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Which happened to be today.

Katherine sighed. Her Elena back then was so amazing and the one now was the same as before. She'd just have to really convince her and give her back all of the memories. Slowly, but in due time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Love is a suicide by Natalia Kills<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Elena watched Caroline as she attacked the police-men in cellar with them. Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly went to Stefan and Damon. She looked in between them worriedly.

"Save him," Damon groaned out in agony. Elena nodded and quickly turned to Stefan. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. She looked around for something sharp desperately.

She grabbed a sharp, jagged stone from the ground and roughly dug it into her skin.

Blood blossomed from the surface and Elena bought it down to Stefan. But he tried to fight it. "Stefan, you need this now! Take it," she cried, shoving her wrist up to his lips. She gave him a stubborn pleading look.

He suddenly took her wrist and he started drinking the blood desperately. Elena gulped and closed her eyes. Like how it felt to have Katherine take her blood back then.

Elena snapped out of it then. _Don't think about her! Worry about Stefan, _Elena mentally scorned herself. The color came back to Stefan soon. Elena gulped and yanked her wrist away forcefully before it went to far. Stefan gave her a thankful look as he stood up.

He sat up slightly and lifted up his shirt to reveal 3 bullet wounds. Stefan groaned. Elena looked around and saw sheriff Forbes was sitting down and crying in shame. Elena felt great irritation for the sheriff. She never was the best mother to Caroline, always to caught up in work.

Elena was sure that Caroline's mother would scorn her and exile her, saying some stupid stuff about she wasn't the same Caroline anymore. She would have a few words to say to her later, Elena would remember to do that later.

Damon was drinking off of one of the policemen. Once he was done he turned to Stefan and Elena. "Help him please," Elena motioned to the bullet wounds across Stefan's abdomen.

Damon nodded and quickly and bluntly yanked out the bullets. Stefan growled lowly but didn't complain. "There you do baby bro," Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes. They stood around for a while. Paranoia and claustrophobia hit Elena like a hurricane suddenly. It practically choked the breath out of her.

"I'll be right back," Elena gasped out to no one in particular. She stumbled out of the cellar and let her legs take her away from everyone else. She suddenly tripped on nothing and fell face first into the ground.

She screeched loudly from surprise. She just stayed there, not wanting to move. Wishing that she could disappear from her.

"Need help?" That snapped her out of her daze. She didn't think about who's voice it was at first. "Just leave me alone," she replied, her voice low and meek, as she turned her face to the side, staring at the roots of a tree.

A high-heeled booted foot was suddenly in the line of her vision. She groaned. "Katherine."

"Miss me," she teased. She suddenly kneeled down and bent her head down so they were eye to eye with one another, well close.

"Come on. Didn't enjoy the blood exchange with Stefan earlier?" Katherine asked mockingly. "How did you know about that? Are you stalking me?" Elena demanded coming to sit up and level to level with Katherine.

"No. I can just hear your thoughts. Let me say, they're quite annoying and loud at times, when I'm trying to get my peaceful me time," Katherine teased mirthlessly, smirking. Elena gaped at her. "You-" she gasped, quickly backing away from her.

Katherine only lured closer in turn. "Yes honey. I can hear every single thought in that pretty little head of yours. It's a constant ringing and pounding in my head. Even when I don't want to listen in, it's always there," Katherine drawled. There was an irritating, but adoring gleam in her eye that was aimed to Elena from what it seemed like.

Elena involuntarily looked the other way, unable to handle the intensity. Katherine grimaced. "Come on Elena. Why are you denying it?" Elena's eyes hesitantly moved over to look over to Katherine. "I can't," she rasped out.

Katherine frowned. She knew what Elena meant.

She grabbed Elena's head and pulled her in close and suddenly their lips met. Elena was to surprised to even move. She inhaled Katherine's scent and felt herself being pulled under. She soon started to function and reply back to Katherine's advances.

She felt the pure and recognizable sweetness of Katherine engulfed in her. She replied back a little more desperately and Katherine felt elation. But she knew the sensible small part of her mind was whispering, _she'll go right back to them after this make-out session. _

Elena felt so comfortable with Katherine. So familiar and normal. Almost like breathing to her. _NO!_

Elena jerked her head back, finally coming to her senses and realizing what she was doing. A look of hurt spread across Katherine's face in a short second. Before she put up the emotionless façade and just glared.

"Stop it! Everything was somewhat normal with Stefan and I. Then you just had to come to town to screw everything up, just to get that stupid rock for your own selfish reasons!" Elena darted up angrily and frustrated.

Katherine's eyes widened. "That's right Katherine. I know everything. I know about Klaus, the curse, you running away from him and now how you're trying to get the rock that had our precious family blood spilled onto," Elena informed icily.

Katherine now felt vulnerable. She slowly stood up so her and Elena were at the same level. "I'm not going to let you die Elena. If that's what you think," Katherine assured nonchalantly as she held Elena's twin stare with her own.

Elena gulped. "Then what?" "I have a plan, but I just have to think it over and put on the finishing touches. But Elena, why would I get you killed? I mean that's kind of bipolar, when I'm trying to convince you that we're practically soulmates, then turn around and let you die and slip out of my reach once again?" Katherine raised a brow.

"Whatever. See you in my dreams later," Elena dismissed in disgust. She whipped around and stomped off away from Katherine.

She was to distracted to notice that she ran right into Stefan. "Woah," Stefan grabbed hold of her shoulder to keep her balanced. "Oh Stefan!" she breathed out. "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted," she whispered. "It's fine. A lot of stuff has been going on lately, I mean no one can blame you," he smiled reassuringly and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

She nodded silently.

Everyone soon retired home. For some reason Damon and Stefan had the sheriff staying in the basement of the house. Elena remembered her plan to talk to the older woman and get her to snap out of her stupid stereotype.

She clomped down the stairs slowly and saw the woman crying to herself on the dingy cot in the cell there. She instantly looked up, alarmed when she heard footsteps.

"Elena," she whispered. "Sheriff," she greeted stiffly. She just stood there and watched as the woman sobbed pathetically. "Oh my god, you're horrible," Elena said.

The woman was silence and looked up at the teenage girl questioningly. "So what if you grew up thinking vampires are bad! That doesn't matter," Elena addressed in what seemed to be anger. Liz was to stunned to even say a single word.

"Just get over those stupid stories. Because your daughter might be a vampire. But she is crying her eyes out up there because of you! She doesn't deserve that, after everything she has gone through," Elena spat out.

"Ever since your husband turned out gay, you have completely abandoned her through some of the worst parts of her life. You've been a horrible mother and do you honestly think, just because Caroline drinks blood bags and stuff, you honestly think that she's some demon?" Elena demanded rhetorically.

"You're lucky I'm not your daughter. Because as a new vampire, I would've gotten so pissed at you, that I would've ripped your throat out the moment I saw you," Elena hissed, glaring. "So how about you get over yourself and actually love your daughter?" she demanded. She arched a brow to the sheriff.

The sheriff gulped. Elena groaned, she whipped around and went up the stairs. She knew that all three vampires had been listening in on Elena. They just had a dumbfounded look across their faces that were all identical to one another.

She just gave them a blank look and quickly went up to the bathroom, locking herself in. She peeled off her clothes and started the shower.

She got in and stood there numbly, letting the scalding spray rain down on her tense muscles.

She closed her eyes and wished herself into peace. Which she knew now was not humanely possible.

But a girl could dream at least.

She just stood underneath the spray, numb and blank. Soon she felt her skin start to rise and slightly shrivel like a prune from being under the water for too long.

She shut the now icy water off and padded out of the shower. She grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped herself in it. She went out into Stefan's bedroom and just sat there at the edge of the bed.

She was physically there, but mentally she was somewhere she didn't even know. Stefan eventually came up and just stood there and watched Elena sit there. It was surprising and scary that she didn't immediately notice Stefan when he entered.

Elena looked over to Stefan. There was a blank, unrecognizable look. "I'm sorry Stefan," she apologized instinctively, snapping out of her daze.

Stefan could've killed Katherine then. He knew that the thing she had found out from Katherine. But he knew Katherine was practically torturing Elena with it. Overdosing Elena on the flashbacks and stuffing Elena's mind with nothing but that. Trying to hard to convince Elena of something that was never real.

He smiled reassuringly to Elena and came to sit down right next to her. "It's not your fault," he replied knowingly.

"I'm getting kind of tired of hearing that, you know," Elena whispered, her voice carrying a bitter tone. Elena felt tears fall uncontrollably. That made her realize how weak and so sensitive she was. Even now after all she had gone through.

"Just say when you want it to end," Stefan rasped out. Elena's head darted up and she gave him a sharp look. "No Stefan never. We've seen what's happened with Jeremy and I'm not going to go through that," Elena said strongly.

Stefan just bowed his head down in silence.

"Come on Stefan. I love you too much to leave you," Elena whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek affectionately.

He looked up at her and smiled a small thankful smile. "You're such an amazing girl Elena. I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered.

"You know down there. That was quite noble of what you did for Caroline," Stefan whispered, changing the subject. Elena pulled away shrugged. "It had to be done. I've seen Caroline at her worst and it's all because of her mother, so-" she purposely trailed off.

"Her and Caroline are downstairs talking now," Stefan informed. Elena felt happy, at least Caroline could try to be happy and rebuild her relationship with her own mother.

Elena and Stefan sat peacefully with one another the rest of the night.

The next day Elena felt to caged and needed to go out somewhere. But she knew Stefan wasn't that into parties.

"We should go out to a party or something," Elena informed Caroline as they sat at lunch along with Bonnie. They both seemed surprised. "You want to go out partying?" Caroline questioned incredulous. Elena smiled at Caroline's antics and nodded almost seeming shy.

"I don't know-" Bonnie said hesitantly. "Oh come on! I've been waiting for so long to get back the fun Elena and I see she's showing. I'm not going to lose it!" Caroline cried.

Bonnie and Elena couldn't help but smile. Elena thought about it, and she wasn't sure about it. But she really wanted to get out instead of staying in all the time.

"We'll talk about it later," Bonnie dismissed through her giggles as the bell went off. Signaling that lunch was over for them. They left and went on through the rest of the day.

Elena felt she was suddenly tired in last period. Which was Ric's…..again. _History just doesn't for me_, Elena thought dreamily to herself.

_It could be Katherine doing something to your mind to control when you go to sleep, _a timid voice sounded off in the back of her head. That statement caused Elena's conscious to jolt awake with a force.

She got her pen out and tried to listen to Ric talking and take the notes he was writing on the board. But sadly the words he was saying were to incoherent. And the words written in chalk on the board were blurry. She blinked vigorously and tapped the side of her head to try to clear her mind and pay attention.

She groaned and slammed down her pen. She gripped her head to try and make out all the words that were leaving past Ric's lips.

She felt the claustrophobia hit her once again. She gulped and tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. But nothing was working.

She groaned. Feeling to jittery and trapped, she darted up and ran out the door, leaving all her stuff behind.

She heard Caroline, Bonnie, and Ric calling after her. She only heard the noise and none of the words. She gasped, grasping her chest and leaning against the wall.

She panted heavily and tried to get a hold of herself. Everything was blurry and incoherent. She felt a tight clenching in her throat and she could only try to grasp onto the little air she had. She slid down and was sitting down on the floor.

She pulled her knees into her chest and dry-sobbed. She blinked through the tears and saw the blurry figures of Bonnie and Caroline. "Elena," she could hear distantly.

She felt trapped, like an animal under the watchful eyes of visitors in the zoo. She pushed past them and blinked, able to blindly make her way out of the school.

She walked deeper and deeper into the woods right next to the school. She fell to her knees and continued to sob. "Ka-Kat-" she was unable to finish it all. "Katherine!" she cried out into nothing.

For some reason, something deep inside of her called to Katherine and she needed Katherine for some reason. Katherine appeared quickly with a worried look.

"Elena," she grasped her shoulders and gently forced Elena to look at her in the eye. She practically fell into Katherine. "Help me please," she gasped out. "What's wrong?" Katherine demanded. "I don't know!" Elena cried. Katherine sighed and hugged Elena tightly to her chest.

Elena sobs were choked and strangled. Elena felt her vision was blurry and dotted gray. She felt into the black suddenly, too fast before she could even comprehend it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Sugar we're going down by Fall Out Boy<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena awoke in her own bed the next morning. She looked around and saw Katherine sitting at her desk. She stayed silent and just stared at Katherine.

"Took you long enough to awake sleeping beauty," Katherine drawled. Elena glared indignantly. "How long?" she asked. "You slept the whole day away practically. Really had to do some good convincing to your aunt that I was you and I didn't feel good," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Wow. Thanks for covering," Elena whispered.

"I did it for myself, because honestly I did not want to deal with the drama of your aunt figuring everything out and freaking out about it," Katherine shrugged.

"Whatever," Elena grumbled. "So what was with that little stunt you pulled last night?" Katherine asked after a moment of silence between them. Elena gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about," Elena rasped out lowly.

"Yes you do." Katherine got up and sat casually on the bed across from Elena. "You're little episode in the woods. That had you calling for me, in your desperate time of need," Katherine drawled out slowly.

Elena fisted the sheets and bit her lip. "I don't know. Ever- ever since I found out about you and I in the past. It's like some looming force is hanging over my head, ready to choke me at any moment," Elena whispered.

Katherine froze and her eyes darkened and her brows furrowed. "Tell me more," Katherine urged lowly. Elena gulped. "Just in the last two days or so. I feel skittish and paranoid of everything. Like everything and everyone is out to get me. I don't know why. But it's like there's this hazy black veil that's in my head and it's like it's telling me everything is going to end up in hell, and oh- I don't know," Elena groaned and clutched her head.

Katherine grimaced. It sounded familiar, but Katherine couldn't quite decipher it. Katherine grabbed hold of Elena's hands and slowly unwound them from her hair.

Elena's head darted up and she stared at Katherine. "Please tell me you know what it is! And I'm not going crazy!" Elena cried. Katherine pursed her lips and nodded solemnly. "I've heard of the symptoms before. But I don't know specifically what it is," Katherine whispered. Elena scoffed and suddenly yanked herself away from Katherine. She stood up and paced back and forth restlessly.

Oh yeah, Katherine definitely seen this thing happen before. She wanted badly to know what it was…..

_Ask Lucy, _Katherine thought to herself. Elena was too lost within her mind to even pay attention to Katherine. Katherine felt true fear for Elena. She had to admit that.

Elena screeched suddenly. Something was inside her head and possessing her. Or something like that, Elena didn't know what to think. Her mind was mush and haze.

She dropped to her knees. Tears fell and she felt sizzling burn in her mind. Katherine immediately went to Elena and hugged her tightly to her chest. Elena panted and nuzzled closer to Katherine unconsciously.

The burning was gone quickly. She looked at Katherine with wide eyes. "When I'm close to you. It goes away," Elena breathed out incredulous. Katherine was truly surprised herself as well.

"I have to ask a witch about this. But I have to go now, since you're brother and aunt are going to be home soon," Katherine whispered. Elena gulped fearfully. "You'll survive," Katherine reassured. She nodded waveringly and stood up along with Katherine.

She suddenly went and grabbed Elena's phone. She pressed the small keys quickly, then suddenly gave it to Elena. "My number is programmed in there. "So if you need me. Just text or call," Katherine whispered. Elena looked down at the phone and just nodded.

She went back to sit on her bed and watched as Katherine disappeared in a blurry swish of air. She practically buried herself alive under the covers.

She shivered and tried to keep herself calm. She cleared her mind and tried to fall into unconsciousness.

Everything was black and she felt peaceful finally. For the past time in the last two days or so.

She dreamt about Katherine. It seemed to comfort her and make her feel better in her dark sleepy conscious.

_They sat together in a spacious field. "Does it hurt," Katherine asked lowly, staring down at the bloody gash on Elena's knee. "Not that much anymore," Elena assured, pulling her skirts back down to cover the bloody wound. "I could make all the pain go away. If you'd like?" Katherine offered lowly. _

_Elena smiled to Katherine. "It's fine Katherine, but thank you for offering," she whispered. Katherine smiled endearingly to Elena. "Of course," Katherine replied. Elena sat there in content. _

_Elena looked over to Katherine. "Have you scared Damon away from me?" Elena asked accusingly. The thought suddenly popped in her head. Katherine looked at her with a devious glint. "Yes I gave him a fair warning that you are mine," Katherine shrugged, smirking slightly. Elena glared. "That wasn't in your place to tell him that," Elena replied coolly. "Really. Then why did you tell him to stay away from me when he first came back?" Katherine fired back. _

_Elena flinched when she remembered that moment. A furious blush spread across her cheeks. Katherine only smirked in return. "See. He showed a fancy to me and you got jealous. He then started to pay more attention to you, since he thought you were jealous of me. Then I got jealous and I told him to back off and to leave my girl alone," she smirked. _

"_You have not laid any kind of claim on me whatsoever to say that I'm yours, Plus I'm not an object to be claimed by any greedy person who wants me when they first lay eyes on me," Elena replied heatedly. Katherine suddenly pushed Elena on her back and loomed over her. _

"_I could lay my claim on you at any moment, and you were mine the day I came to Mystic Falls. Don't deny it," Katherine hissed out, almost sounding threatening. Elena stared up at her with wide eyes and she unconsciously shivered. _

"_Why haven't you've touched Damon ever since he's been back? Because Stefan told me before, that you two were quite the handsy couple in public," Katherine arched a brow. "Because-" Elena trailed off lowly. "Because what dear Elena?" Katherine queried. "Because of you," Elena said louder, she quickly slid out from under Katherine and turned to curl herself up in a ball. _

_Which was kind of hard with the big dress in her way. Katherine smirked victoriously and came to sit casually looking over to Elena. "So you don't belong to me?" Katherine continued to persist. "Shut up! Ok, fine I'm your possession. Happy?" she demanded hotly, turning to glare at her. _

"_Very," Katherine replied. _

_Elena looked over to Katherine and felt her anger resolve the moment their eyes met. Elena smiled softly and Katherine knew the heated battle between them was over. Katherine grinned in that special way that was only reserved for Elena. Elena suddenly leapt forward and kissed Katherine shamelessly. _

_They both smiled into the kiss, not caring that Damon and Stefan both had caught them together. _

Elena moaned awake, feeling the need to wake up suddenly. Though the dream wasn't the worst. She opened her eyes to see a pair of matching dark eyes staring right back at her. "Did you like the dream?" Katherine asked lowly.

Elena couldn't help but smile in content. "It kept it away," Elena replied, sounding like a small child. "You should check you're phone. Stefan and Damon are probably really worried about you," Katherine whispered, suddenly changing the subject.

Elena reached over and quickly unlocked her phone. She saw there was 20 unread text messages. 2 from Caroline, 6 from Bonnie, 8 from Damon, 4 from Stefan. Damon worried the most and continuously worried about her. But Stefan seemed more reserved and respected that she probably was sleeping or had her phone turned off. But he never hovered…most of the time.

"I'll answer later," Elena dismissed, setting her phone aside. She looked at Katherine intensely. "What did the witch tell you?" she asked.

Katherine sighed, when she finally thought about the words Lucy had told her earlier.

"It's a spirit. You from 1864. I turned you into a selfish chivlarious being. And I regret it to this day," Katherine trailed off. "You're spirit wants to come back fully and take back your body. It won't stop till you're dead," Katherine whispered, an edge of fear adorning her tone.

Elena gulped. "She didn't want to die. She wants to be with me still. I mean I want you to love me, but I don't want who you are now to die and become some selfish monster, like I am," Katherine rasped.

"What can we do to get rid of it?" Elena demanded immediately. "A ritual between you and I. She's suppose to be coming to Mystic Falls soon anyway," _but for a different reason that's not going to happen now, _Katherine added mentally.

"I realize you're not the incarnation of her. It was a coincidence that you looked just like her, just like me," Katherine whispered. "I'll keep you safe. I'll make sure to keep her away when you're sleeping. As creepy as it sounds, but I'll be here," Katherine added. Elena stared at Katherine with wide eyes. Katherine seemed so protective and like a heroine to Elena.

"Remember what I told you about I could hear your thoughts?" Katherine suddenly asked. Elena jogged her memory and nodded absently. "Well it's some kind of telepathy bond between us. So if you ever need me, just call for me and we could have a conversation or something to mentally keep her away," Katherine offered.

"Thank you Katherine," Elena said quickly after a moment of silence. "No problem," she whispered. Their eyes met and there was a silent agreement shown between them.

"Don't tell Stefan and Damon about this," Katherine commented lowly. After that being said, she stood up and in a blink she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: I'd come for you by Nickleback<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Elena decided to call Stefan soon after Katherine left. "Elena?" he asked into the phone. "Hi Stefan," she rasped into the phone. "Are you ok?" he asked, his tone carrying an edge of worry to it.

"I'm fine. But do you think you could sleep over here or I could come over there?" she asked lowly. He was surprised. "Um yeah. I could come over there if you want, whatever you want," he reassured. Elena smiled softly. "I think I would like for you to come get me," she said sounding coy.

Stefan grinned. "I'll be over as soon as I can," he responded. They hung up and Elena got up and lazily stretched. But she froze when a mental force hit her mind.

"No, no, no," she murmured. She gripped her head and tried her best to will it all away.

_Katherine!_

The name echoed in her head as she thought of her over and over. Soon enough her mind was clear. Finally. There was a yell from Jenna, mentioning that Stefan was here for her. Elena stomped down the stairs and quickly went to the door. She kissed Stefan softly and grinned.

"Ready?" he asked. "Ready," she confirmed, closing the door behind them. They left the house together. Elena sat silently in the passenger side, and Stefan kept held of her hand throughout the whole ride.

"Sorry about today. I really wasn't feeling good," Elena said suddenly. He turned to her and smiled softly. "It's fine. I understand," he nodded. She nodded.

_Don't have too much fun without me Elena. _

She was surprised by the sudden voice. But knew it was Katherine.

_Oh Katherine. _

Elena could almost predict that Katherine was smirking to herself, wherever she was.

_We can talk later_

They reached the house and Elena got out of the car, following behind Stefan. They got into the room and stopped at the parlor. They both saw Damon sitting there with bourbon, like he usually did.

Elena's conscious suddenly felt fuzzy and the veil was there again. It came to quickly for her to control it. "Damon," she breathed out, in an almost gracious loving tone. They both stopped and stared at her. Damon arched a brow silently.

"_What's wrong?_" she pouted. There was a sudden cautious look in Damon's eyes as he stared over Elena suspiciously. "Sorry Elena. Don't feel like playing games tonight," Elena frowned.

Katherine was ready to mess with Elena more till she hit an icy veil around Elena's mind. "No!" Katherine actually screamed out loud.

_Why are you so worried about her Katherine don't you want me._

Katherine froze when she heard that mental voice. It was _that _Elena.

_No. You have to leave her alone. I don't care about you anymore. _

The veil seemed to shimmer and evaporate slightly.

_I will not be ignored Katherine. _

Then it was all gone. Katherine felt true panic for once in her life.

_Elena!_

Elena had been in a momentary daze, not knowing what she was doing. She gasped and quickly backed away from Damon, realizing she had just shortly kissed him. "Oh my god! No," Elena cried, clutching her head.

She then heard Katherine's voice.

_What happened?_

Katherine could hear the distress in Elena's tone and felt sad for Elena.

_She came and messed with you. _

Elena realized it was true. She would never kiss Damon. Never!

She quickly turned to Stefan with tears streaming down her face. "Stefan! Please, that wasn't me, I swear!" she cried panicking slightly. Stefan just stared at her with wide eyes and turned to Damon.

She looked at Damon. "That was nothing Damon! It wasn't me, don't think anything of it," Elena cried, in a slightly accusing tone. Damon and Stefan were both confused.

"Elena. What the hell is going on then?" he demanded roughly, speaking for both him and his brother. "I-I I haven't been me recently! Something's wrong!" Elena said lowly. "Then tell us so we can help you!" Damon demanded. Elena shivered and bit her lip cautiously.

"I can't." They stared at her in disbelief. Stefan finally spoke up. "Why?" Hurt was clear in his tone. "I just can't," Elena screamed, clutching her head unwillingly.

There was now fear in their eyes as they watched Elena go through her 'breakdown'.

She cried helplessly and clutched herself.

_Elena please calm down. _

_I can't. I want to tell them so badly, but I can't. _

Katherine felt pity. Poor, poor girl.

"I can't tell you!" Elena breathed out with finality, looking up at both of them pleadingly. They just stayed silent. "You know what. Never mind, this wasn't a good idea. I'm going to go home," Elena stood up and quickly bolted to the door.

Elena ran out into the woods. She didn't care if she was out of earshot or not. "Katherine," she always found herself in the woods, crying out for Katherine. Katherine was there suddenly. She grabbed Elena's shoulder protectively.

"Take me home," she whimpered. Katherine nodded grimly in understanding. Elena was suddenly hoisted in Katherine's arms. She was carried as if she were as light as a feather.

Everything seemed to blur past her when she closed her eyes and suddenly she felt the gentle softness of her bed. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Katherine was prepared to go sit at the desk chair.

She reached out for Katherine's hand. Katherine stopped and looked at her. "Lay with me?" she asked lowly, staring up at Katherine thoughfully.

Katherine stared at her in disbelief. She wanted so badly to be with Elena, but she knew it wasn't right now. But for now, she'd comfort Elena.

She slid in under the covers next to Elena. Elena felt her self unconsciously nuzzle into Katherine for comfort. Elena knew she what she was doing. But she had a reason. After this stupid spirit was gone. She would be able to settle this and get everything in check.

"I'm sorry," Elena rasped out into the silence. "Why?" Katherine asked lowly, confused. "Because I know it seems like I'm messing with your feelings. But I just need you around for now. But when all of this is over, I promise I will think about _us,_" Katherine was surprised by her words. But Katherine felt happy that Elena would give the thought of them.

God, she was such a badass vampire before. Now she finds herself waning over her human teenage twin's feelings for her. Truly messed up. But Katherine didn't care, it still filled her with hope.

"Ok," Katherine replied dumbfounded. Elena just yawned and nodded her head.

Katherine laid behind Elena and held her closely by the waist. Affectionately spooning her. Elena felt she was so comfortable with this. She just didn't know what to really think anymore. Her mind was going haywire.

They just laid there together and Elena felt herself falling asleep easily.

Katherine stayed there silently. She boldly kissed the shell of Elena's ear, knowing she was fully asleep now. "You have no idea what you do to me Elena," she whispered to herself in the dark silence of the room.

Katherine let herself go and fall asleep peacefully.

They woke up in the early morning haze of the day. It was 5:30 in the morning.

Katherine groaned and rolled away from Elena. Well tried to at least. Elena held onto her tightly, like she was her teddy bear or something. Katherine stared down at the girl in pure surprise.

She slowly slid out of the girl's human strong grip. She came to stand in front of the large mirror of Elena's. She looked at herself. She knew she was quite a sight. Of course, throughout her whole life she knew that.

Thank god she passed that gene onto Elena.

_What the hell was she going on about?_

Katherine snapped out of her stupid thoughts and turned back to Elena. She was sleeping there peacefully. Katherine didn't have to even go into Elena's dreams last night to protect her. Must mean they were getting somewhere. Hopefully.

She decided to take a peek in Elena's dreams now.

"_I choose Katherine. I love her," Elena was speaking to Damon and Stefan. "How could you love her after everything?" they both demanded angrily. _

"_She was there for me! When the 1864 Elena was trying to come back and completely take over my body, she was there! So don't you go and try to convince me that she's evil! She's shown me a completely different side of her," Elena defended meekly. _

_When they were ready to say something else. Katherine came into view. "Speak of the devil," Damon spat. Katherine just smirked. "Boys, boys. You're giving poor Elena such a hard time for something that her heart wants," Katherine came to stand boldly next to Elena. _

"_What have you've done to her?" they both asked in disbelief. "Nothing," Katherine replied honestly. "Listen boys. I know you're upset of rejection and what-not, but doesn't mean you have to torture her." Katherine arched a brow challengingly to either of the brothers. _

_They stayed silent. "Elena's mine. And she doesn't need you all anymore," Katherine grabbed Elena's hand and grasp it slightly in adoration. They saw the move and stared at it._

Katherine's eyes opened and she saw Elena was staring back at her. "Enjoy the dream?" Elena asked coyly. Katherine smirked, "quite interesting." She came to sit next to Elena on the bed. "Maybe it isn't a dream, it's a vision of the future," Katherine winked.

Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Maybe," Elena whispered.

Katherine was surprised, but kept her composure. "So what are you going to do today?" Katherine asked, settling down right next to her casually. "I don't know, school maybe," Elena shrugged. "We should go shopping instead, I could call in and tell them you're sick again?" Katherine grinned. Elena's eyes widened.

"Why shopping?" she asked cautiously. "For the masquerade on Friday," Katherine smirked at Elena's reaction.

Elena groaned and banged her head lightly against the headboard. "I don't even know if Stefan wants to see me anymore," Elena frowned. "Don't bother with him. I'm going to need a date," Katherine smirked. Elena's eyes widened as she stared at Katherine in disbelief.

Katherine arched and brow and a wicked smile curled at her lips. "I'll call in sick for you," Katherine went to grab her cell phone. She dialed the number quickly and waited for some secretary at the school to answer.

"Hi. I'm Katherine Gilbert, an older cousin of Elena Gilbert's, I just wanted to tell you Elena has come down with the flu and she won't be in school for the rest of the week," Katherine drawled convincingly.

"Of course, I'll give her your regards. Thank you," Katherine spoke in fake caring and excitement. She hung up and gave Elena a wink. "Now I get to keep you all to myself the rest of the week," Katherine giggled.

Elena huffed. "Amazing," Elena replied teasingly. "Now come on! Gotta go! You're going to get ready, then we're going back to the boarding house where I've been staying. I'm going to get ready, then we're going out for breakfast. And then we'll shop and stuff," Katherine listed off the whole schedule for the day.

Elena went to dig in her closet.

She went through clothes. Usually she would've chose any random thing. But she felt the need to dress up with something better than normal. Because of Katherine.

She looked for a pair of skinny jeans. She had a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. She grabbed them and looked for some top. She settled on a blue halter top. She got it together and quickly went into the bathroom. She started the shower and got in.

She felt slight giddiness for today. The water pelted her skin comfortably, and she felt herself unconsciously hurrying up in the shower. She got finished quickly and dressed.

She came out to see Katherine idly flipping through Elena's diary. Katherine's eyes left the page and she looked up at Elena. Her eyes raked over Elena's body, almost in a hungry sense. But Elena quickly ignored it and went around the room messing with helpless stuff. Katherine could tell Elena was nervous, well something like that at least.

She stopped and arched a brow to Katherine. "We should go now," Elena said quietly. "Could we take your car? I don't feel like carrying you again," Katherine asked with a teasing tone.

Elena chortled and nodded. They left out and Katherine spoke lowly, giving directions to Elena. They had quite a day ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Lights by Ellie Goulding<strong>_

_I was home sick today and that gave me more time to work on this. Let me say, so far I love writing this story. Soooo much, like it's unbelievable. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to let you all know. I'm getting more into livejournal, so if you want to read my drabbles and some other stories, go check it out. Link is on my profile. :D_

_Anyway byee_


	8. Chapter 8

Elena went through all the dresses Katherine had picked out for her. Most of them were short and somewhat different from her simple style. "Katherine, why did you get these ones with the hard button up backs," Elena groaned from her side of the dressing room.

"So it could be easier for me to get up," Katherine purred, her voice closer than Elena thought. Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up," Elena scoffed.

Elena changed into a dark green dress. It had a frilly skirt and silk bodice. The buttons to it were all on the back and really hard to button up herself. _Better than asking Katherine to help you, _Elena shrugged.

She came out of the dressing room to see Katherine waiting there impatiently.

Katherine's eyes racked over Elena's body. "Very nice," Katherine complimented smoothly. Elena went to the full length mirror and made a 180 degree turn, to get a good look at herself.

The dress was pretty good. She'd get it along with others.

"Try on dresses yourself Katherine," Elena turned to Katherine and gave her an expectant look. Katherine huffed out. "I could probably find something decent through all the clothes I have," Katherine dismissed.

Elena turned to give Katherine a look. "No." "You're going to try on these dresses, and I won't be the only one," Elena said forcefully. Katherine arched a brow and just smirked. "If you insist. Would you like me to be in the same dressing room as well?" Katherine teased.

"Nope. I think the dressing room next to mine is better," Elena fired back. Elena arched a brow challengingly and practically slithered back into her dressing room to try on more dresses.

She soon heard the door close right next to her. Telling Elena that Katherine was trying on random dresses now.

She tried on a one-shoulder black mini-dress. She came out to look in the full length mirror. It was pretty good. She didn't quite like it, but not the worst she had tried on.

Katherine suddenly came out in a shimmery red gown that fell off her shoulders. Elena groaned the moment she saw Katherine's dress. "You could buy anything. Because you'd look good in all of it," Elena replied begrudgingly.

"Come on you practically share the same body as me! So same goes for you too!" Katherine replied bumping Elena's shoulder with her own.

Elena stayed silent and looked over herself. Katherine was right, but she just didn't like this specific dress. Not as much as the dark green one she had just tried on. "I would go with the dark green one if I were you," Katherine remarked from behind Elena.

"Though you would look more appetizing with your shoulders on display," Katherine smirked. Elena shivered, but quickly tried her best to keep her composure.

"You might've gotten an off the shoulder one for me," Elena said quickly turning to go back and hide from Katherine in her dressing room. She pawed through the pile and found a similar dark green dress from the one before. But instead of being strapless it was off the shoulders kind of dress.

Elena decided dark green would be the color.

She tried on the dress. She quickly came out and saw Katherine was back out there dressed in her normal clothing. "You picked one already?" Elena asked stupidly. "I decided on a simple black one. You know, green is an amazing color on you and we should get the two green ones. But I think you'd look good in the red one I tried on," Katherine explained, holding the red dress out in front of her, showcasing it to Elena.

Elena gave Katherine a look. "I couldn't pull that off," Elena replied sounding to self-conscious of herself. "Yes you can! Just leave hair and make-up to me," Katherine shrugged.

"Fine," Elena groaned, she sneaked a peek of herself in the mirror. It was pretty good. Elena trailed back into her dressing room and changed into her original outfit.

She came out with the pile. She put the other dresses back while keeping the two green ones and another black one.

"I'll pay," Katherine said, keeping hold of the two dresses she had picked out. They went to the cash register together. They cashier looked in between Katherine and Elena and just silently rung up the dresses.

"$2,450," Elena's eyes widened. Katherine slyly smirked and handed a credit card to the lady. She got it all settled and they were walking out of the store with two bags.

They were driving in silence. "So you're going to have to talk to the Salvatores eventually. I'd give it another day, before they're coming around trying to talk to you and apologize for nothing," Katherine predicted nonchalantly, breaking the silence between them.

Elena huffed. "I don't even know if I'm ready to talk to them," Elena whispered more to herself.

"Understandable," Katherine nodded gravely. Elena looked over to Katherine and bluntly stared. "You're so nice to me. It's surprising, I thought it'd be weird. But it's not, surprisingly," Elena said suddenly. Katherine chortled in amusement.

"I'm glad it's not weird," Katherine shrugged. Elena nodded and then it was quiet between them once again.

Elena turned to Katherine suddenly. "You know what. I should definitely talk to Damon and Stefan both. Wanna come with me?" Elena suddenly asked, all bright out of the blue.

It scared Katherine, to be honest. "Are you sure?" Katherine asked cautiously.

She slammed on the breaks and pulled the car over. She got out herself and quickly went to yank Elena out of the car and slam her against the side of the car.

She looked in Elena's eyes cautiously. She saw a glazed blank look in her eyes. "Miss Elena, I believe you're starting to over-step you're dead bounds," Katherine purred, nonchalant and teasing. Knowing that would bring out the 1864 Elena.

Her lips curled into a feral grin. "Of course you'd know it was me," she replied lowly. Katherine groaned and quickly backed away from her. "You're getting to be really annoying you know," that caused Elena to frown. 1864 Elena hated to get Katherine mad and irritated but sometimes when she was feeling playful she would purposefully.

"Why do you care about her? You're suppose to love me," Elena whispered, almost sounding hurt. But Katherine wasn't buying it. "You know what. I did, I was deeply in love with you. But then you died! I thought you were so sweet and innocent, but then I turned you into this selfish, callous monster. Not my Elena," Katherine replied lowly.

Elena stared at her. "But I thought you would've liked for me to be just like you," Elena whispered stupidly. "No! I didn't, you were warm, sweet, innocent, and human! The complete opposite of me, and that made me love you. But now I don't care! Elena is like you in some ways, but then again she is completely different! And I love her for that," Katherine rasped out. Elena's eyes seemed to widen and a look of shock spread across her face.

"You don't want me anymore," the 1864 Elena kept talking, she sounded so broken and upset. Katherine's heart clenched, but she quickly ignored it. She composed her features into a cold hard façade that always worked for everyone. Including Elena.

"No. I don't want anything to do with you," Katherine crept forward giving her a malicious glare. "I want the 2010 Elena and nothing more. I don't want you, so go back to the other side or whatever and keep on hanging with your dead buddies," Katherine hissed out lowly.

When Katherine would act like this in 1864 it scared Elena. If the real 2010 Elena was here, she'd probably be scared of her as well. Katherine slammed Elena against the car, gripping her throat tightly.

She choked loudly for air. But Katherine wouldn't let 1864 Elena have it. "Leave Elena alone. Now," Katherine commanded through her clenched teeth.

Elena blinked suddenly and gasped loudly. Katherine hesitantly pulled back and let go of Elena's throat. She saw Elena was back to normal. She massaged her now sore neck and had a look of bewilderment across her features.

"Kat- Katherine. What happened?" Elena asked, a hint of fear etched in her tone.

"She came," Katherine deadpanned, looking in every direction. Except for Elena's eyes. "What did she say?" Elena asked. She was afraid 1864 Elena had said something bad and totally not something she would say….it scared her.

"She asked me questions about me and her. I told her stuff and I'm pretty sure it sent her off for quite a while." Katherine whistled slightly at the end of her statement.

Elena knew the conversation that they had, had effected Katherine. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk about it," Elena said lowly. Katherine looked over to her. "Yeah. Too much would be revealed and you and I both are not ready for it to be out in the open." Elena nodded silently in understanding.

It was now about noon time. And they had nothing to do. Katherine couldn't help but have her mind wander….._if her and I were together. We could do a lot of things to keep us busy the whole day. _

Katherine couldn't help but smirk at her dirty mind.

"We're going back to the boarding house," Katherine said suddenly, she went onto the driver's side and Elena followed to sit in the passenger seat. Elena could see the clear mischievous glow in Katherine's dark orbs.

Elena put the thought out of her head. Katherine sped through the roads and quickly made it to the boarding house. Quicker than Elena thought it would be.

Katherine quickly leads Elena in. Soon enough they are locked away in her room on the third floor. Elena sits on the bed, her back resting against the headboard as she watches Katherine go through her closet.

She greatly wonder what Katherine had in mind. But she didn't feel the need to ask mindless questions. She watched as Katherine changed out of her 'casual' attire. When the clothes were shed, Elena looked away in embarrassment. She peeked slightly to make sure Katherine was dressed. She saw Katherine was now in a more dressy-ish attire. Sort of like Elena's jeans and top.

_Probably did that on purpose_, Elena thought to herself. "So where are we going?" Elena asked. Katherine turned to her. "We're going to go out on town the rest of the day. Then later tonight we're going to party," Katherine grinned as Elena gave her a look mixed with mortification and surprise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Let it die by Three days grace<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do we have to do this?" Elena uttered in discomfort, staring at Katherine. "Because, sooner or later the Salvatore won't be so oblivious and will start to smother you with their presences. So you should have fun before they end it," Katherine shrugged.

"How do you know?" Elena felt herself asking stupidly. "A few months, you could learn quite a bit about someone. And Stefan and Damon were so naïve as to let me in and I easily figured them out," Katherine shrugged. "It's easy to figure people out," Katherine added nonchalantly, as they walked through racks of clothing.

"Have you figured me out?" Elena asked lowly, behind Katherine. Katherine looked over her shoulder to Elena. "Nope. Not exactly," Katherine answered honestly.

"But I've figured you out," Elena sang slightly in a teasing tone as they continued walking. Katherine arched a brow to herself. "How so?" Katherine asked nonchalantly, keeping her back to Elena.

"You're a badass vampire for sure. But underneath the rock-hard exterior of a cold-heartless bitch. You care for people actually. You try not to get close to people, because if you do, then you'll get attached. Now you're really scared of what would happen between you and I. You've already let me in and you're scared that I might do something to hurt you. You put a mask up, to protect yourself," Elena explained knowingly.

Katherine was surprised. She just gulped and nodded, unable to say anything about it.

They went on through the rest of the day.

Katherine's mind was haunted by the words from Elena. Elena had in fact figured Katherine out very easily.

It was scary how intelligent Elena was. But somehow Elena didn't notice it, and Katherine did.

"I really don't want to do this," Elena whined once again as they continued walking towards the club Katherine had driven them to. Katherine stopped and turned to Elena. "Come on. Let lose for once. I promise I will not let any rapist or creeper take you away. I'll keep you near me as much as I can," Katherine promised. Elena stared up at Katherine cautiously.

"Fine," Elena sighed, letting Katherine lead her into the club. They got into the club with Katherine's compulsion coming in handy. Katherine lead a confused Elena to the bar quickly.

They sat close to eachother. Katherine beckoned the bartender over to them. "How may I help you lovely ladies?" he asked smoothly. Katherine leant closer. "Get her a martini. And let me get some of you," Katherine ordered. Elena registered her words and realized what she was saying.

He left to get a martini. Elena looked to Katherine. "You're going to feed off of him here?" Elena demanded lowly, moving her head closer to hers. Katherine's lips upturned into a smirk. "I've been hungry all day," Katherine shrugged.

Elena let out a shaky breath. She kept herself close to Katherine. She knew she couldn't say anything against Katherine. The bartender came back and suddenly Katherine leant forward and bit into the guy's wrist.

He groaned lowly. Elena looked up at him. "Hey," she said, grabbing her martini and taking it all back in one gulp.

He had a look of discomfort. People didn't seem to pay attention to the encounter happening in their little spot. Katherine pulled back after a couple minutes.

She wiped the excess blood from her chin. "You don't remember anything that has happened here. Go home," Katherine compelled boredly. He backed away and quickly left. Elena turned to Katherine. "I can't believe you did that," Elena whispered to herself.

Katherine's hand came up to Elena's bare arm. Causing goosebumps to erupt on the surface. "No one caught me. And he's all compelled and ready to go. Don't worry too much about it," Katherine cooed lowly in Elena's ear.

Elena turned to give Katherine a look. "I'll make it up to you somehow?" Katherine tried again. Elena's lips upturned into a smile. "Fine," she huffed out.

"Wanna dance?" Katherine asked playfully, with a mischievous look in her dark, illuminated eyes. She let Katherine lead her out onto the floor. She suddenly turned Elena around, so her back was planted against Katherine's chest.

Their hips started to move in sync with one another. Elena felt her brain become muddled, her thoughts strayed to the music. Katherine had an idle moan escape past her lips. Elena didn't seem to register it, the sound caused her to grind more into Katherine.

Katherine's grip on her hips tightened suddenly. Her lips were at the thundering pulse joint of Elena's neck. "You're making it too hard to be innocent with you," Katherine whispered sinfully against Elena's skin.

"What if I don't want you to be innocent," Elena rasped out. Katherine twirled Elena around so they were face to face. "I don't think you're ready for that," Katherine whispered. Her face closer than normal.

Elena boldly leant forward and captured Katherine's lips with hers.

Katherine's hand came up to cup Elena's cheek as she replied back enthusiastically.

Elena moaned at the feel of Katherine's lips. Her conscious was being pulled under quickly, just by the mere presence of Katherine herself.

Katherine smirked inwardly. _Maybe she didn't have to go back to the Salvatores, maybe I could keep her all to myself, I don't like to share_, Katherine thought to herself.

Her fingers unconsciously twined deeper into Elena's hair. Keeping her close. Katherine had forgotten that Elena was still human and needed to breathe.

Katherine pulled back and stared at Elena. Elena gasped out and struggled for breath. She gulped and avoided Katherine's deep sensual gaze that was burning a hole in her head.

"I wanna keep you to myself," Katherine whispered against Elena's hair.

Elena only shivered in response. Elena felt herself leaning unconsciously into Katherine.

Katherine lead Elena off of the dance floor and back to the bar.

Elena looked over to Katherine when they sat down. Katherine turned to return her gaze. She suddenly came forward and gripped Elena's throat. "You just won't go away will you 1864?" Katherine asked lowly in a growl.

"I'm sorry. I've missed you for so long and don't want to leave," she pouted. "We could make it work. I could stay here and not take over her completely, but if I feel like showing up I could," Elena offered meekly.

Katherine's mind iced over as she glared. "No. In a couple days we will exorcise your ass out of my Elena and send you to where you belong," Katherine growled out lowly.

"Now leave her," Katherine commanded. 1864 Elena would always listen to Katherine no matter what it was. It was this hold Katherine had over her. She used that against her quite a lot.

Elena blinked and suddenly her eyes were back to normal. "She came again," Elena stated sadly. Her features crestfallen and regretful. Katherine gulped and just nodded silently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Sail by AWOLNATION<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Elena sat in her bed with a pounding hangover. "Thank god, you got me out of school the rest of the week," Elena said, clutching her head as she looked over to Katherine.

"Yeah. But you have bigger things to worry about. Salvatore brothers are pulling up in the driveway," Katherine informed nonchalantly. "I'll wait outside, till you guys are done," Katherine added in, standing up from her seat at Elena's desk and quickly disappearing out of the window.

Elena sighed and pulled the covers over her head more. The loud echo of her bedroom door pounded in her head and caused her to groan from the loud sound.

"Elena," Stefan addressed, coming closer to the bed. "Go away," she groaned through her covers. Damon pursed his lips and ripped the covers away from her. "Not happening princess," he fired smirking pompously. She glared with her eyes closed, scared the face the bright streaming lights of the day.

"I have a bad hangover, so could you leave me alone," she groaned out. "Where the hell were you last night to have a hangover?" Damon demanded. "Out and having fun. Like a normal human would!" she shot back hotly, popping one eye open to look at them.

They were standing next to one another in identical positions. "With Katherine?" Stefan demanded, his cool composure breaking for a millisecond as he took in the two scents through the room.

One was Jasmine and honeysuckle. Which was Elena. The other was spicy cinnamon and lavender. That had to be Katherine. Both boys knew the scent all too well.

Elena's eyes squinted open and she stared at him. Her face scrunched up in an amused expression. She giggled and just shrugged arching a brow to them. "If you guys weren't vampires, then maybe I'd be able to lie," Elena finally spoke hoarsely. She got out of her bed and stood in front of the window.

She was still dressed in her ripped jeans and revealing halter top. She stared out the window reminiscently. "Katherine took me out to a club last night. It was fun," she turned to the brothers. A grin curled her lips, an unrecognizable grin that they had never seen on Elena before. But they've seen Katherine with that look as well, many times before.

"Why the fuck are you and Katherine buddy, buddy all of the sudden?" Damon demanded roughly. Elena huffed out. "Because of the little 1864 thing. You know, you all thinking I'm the reincarnation of 1864 Elena Gilbert," Elena deadpanned.

They furrowed their brows in confusion. "I'm not. Ask Katherine yourself, she even knows I'm not. The only way I knew about all the memories, was because Katherine was going into my dreams and manipulating them," Elena shrugged.

"How are you so nonchalant about this?" Stefan demanded incredulous, coming closer to Elena suddenly. "She did it for love. I understand where she's coming from," Elena answered a little more seriously.

They stared at her in disbelief. "Listen I can't deal with this now. I need to take a shower and get myself together," Elena said dismissing them quickly. They didn't listen, they just stood there.

She turned to them. "Go away and leave me alone for a while please! I'm not going to kill myself in the shower!" she exclaimed hotly, glaring at them.

They were gone on her command then. She huffed out angrily and quickly went to her dresser to pick out some clothes for today. There was a silent gush of wind and she instantly knew it was Katherine coming back. She turned to see Katherine lounging casually across the bed.

She arched a brow to Elena and just smirked teasingly. "I think the Salvatores are jealous," she drawled. Elena rolled her eyes and went to go to the bathroom.

"Can I take a shower too?" Katherine asked suddenly, blocking Elena's way. Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "After I'm done Katherine," she ducked under Katherine's arm and shut the door, locking Katherine out.

Katherine chuckled. She went to sit on Elena's comfy bed.

_It would be so comfortable to do-_

Katherine quickly stopped her dirty thoughts before they went too far. She had frequently fantasized about her and her doppelganger. She had to admit that to herself.

She was lost in her thoughts and soon enough she heard the insufferable sound of the bathroom door unlocking and Elena coming into her view.

She toweled her messy hair and looked over to Katherine. "So you're actually going to sit around here with me all day?" Elena asked, as she came to sit next to Katherine.

"Sure," Katherine replied nonchalantly. Elena was surprised. "Well I'm really tired and don't feel like doing much," Elena said, getting comfortable. "Movie marathon in?" Katherine offered. Elena was surprised that Katherine would even wanna stay. Let alone a all-day movie marathon!

They ended up in her room, going through the collection of movies that Elena had gathered over 17 years of life. They had decided on _The Notebook, Underworld Rise of The lycans, Flowers in the basement, and Prozac Nation. _

Quite the assortment. They started with Flowers in the basement. It was a creepy movie, that thoroughly freaked Elena out. It only caused Katherine to chuckle at some of the scenes.

They sat there comfortably on Elena's bed. Watching movies on her flat-screen she had gotten for chrismas. Elena watched the movies boredly, staying snuggled close to Katherine.

She felt her mind straying into dreamland. Her eyes fluttered close by the end of Flowers in the attic. Katherine smirked. The movie was kind of boring, but interesting in a way. Katherine couldn't blame Elena for falling asleep.

Katherine turned the TV off, and just laid there with Elena.

Her fingers idly stroked through Elena's soft damp hair. Katherine felt herself falling into a peaceful consciousness in rhythm with Elena's soft breaths.

Elena felt peaceful in her sleep. No nagging sensation of gray nothingness looming over her mind like last night. She had remembered the feeling before the little incident happened. She had stupidly put it off as the alcohol kicking in her veins.

She realized how stupid it was of her to think that. From her past experiences with getting drunk, it never felt like that.

She wished she could have a conversation with this _1864 Elena. _She highly doubted that was possible. There was a sudden ring echoing through the room. Katherine's eyes seemed to quickly dart open. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, before it could wake Elena up.

She slid out of the bed and went outside the room. She had to keep a mental eye on Elena's mind. So _1864 _wouldn't do anything.

"Hello?" Katherine whispered hushed into the phone. "Kat?" Lucy's confused voice came from the other line. "Yes?" she asked. "I'm on my way there now. I'm currently on the outskirts of Grove Hill," Lucy informed.

Katherine let out a breath of relief. She had never been so thankful for Lucy till now. "You have the items for the ritual?" Katherine asked. "Yeah. I picked them all up when I was in D.C.," Lucy replied nonchalantly.

"Good, I'll make sure to tell Elena about the ritual and everything," Katherine had put off telling Elena the exact details of the ritual. But she had to do it soon, before it happened.

"Ok, I'll text you when I get towards the boarding house," Lucy said. Katherine nodded and hung up on her. She went back into the room to see Elena was awake. "Hello sleeping beauty," Katherine grinned.

"Hi," she replied childishly, grinning widely. "Come on, we have to get back to the boarding house for something," Katherine said, bouncing on the bed next to Elena. Elena arched a confused brow.

"Lucy will be here tonight," Katherine informed solemnly. "Is that the witch?" Elena asked hopefully. Katherine nodded silently. Elena had a silent, excited gleam in her eye.

"Ok," she immediately jumped out of the bed and slipped on her converse quickly. Katherine stood up and followed Elena out to the car. They drove off, and they just drove in silence.

"How is this going to happen? Is it going to be like an exorcism in the movies and media?" Elena asked confused, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Katherine gulped and shook her head. "Not really," Katherine whispered. Elena stared at Katherine in disbelief. _What's wrong with her? _Elena couldn't help but think worriedly to herself.

"For the ritual you and I have to exchange blood," Katherine said suddenly. Elena froze, her eyes widened in horror. "Why?" Elena demanded in disgust. "We're suppose to mix the blood into a potion thing, Lucy will make. We both have to ingest it. Then it'll bring out 1864 Elena, then Lucy will send her off into the other life," Katherine informed blankly. She didn't want to show her emotions of paranoia and panic.

Elena gulped and just stared at Katherine in disbelief. "Fine," Elena said, giving in. Katherine piqued over to Elena and felt a soft smile curl her lips. "It'll be for the best," she said, her hand coming to hold Elena's. Elena grasped onto Katherine's warm hand for comfort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: So cold by Breaking Benjamin<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

Elena waited nervously with Katherine. Lucy would be here any minute. Katherine knew it.

Elena kept peeking over to Katherine, trying to gauge her emotions. But they were unreadable at the moment. The silence between them was cut into with the sound of the big door opening.

Katherine turned to the foyer and quickly walked over to welcome Lucy. She gave Lucy a tight-wound hug and smiled nicely to her. Her expression turned serious and solemn in a quick second as she kept her dark eyes planted calculatingly on Lucy.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Katherine asked seriously, a stitch of worry in her tone. Lucy nodded sure of herself. "We'll get your girl back to normal," Lucy said, grinning stupidly to Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes and glared at the witch.

Lucy just brushed it off and walked into the parlor. Elena sat against the back of the couch, looking around nervously, not knowing what to do with herself.

She turned to Katherine and Lucy, fear was clear in her deep, dark eyes. It shivered Katherine to her core. She gulped silently and held in the shiver threatening to break down her spine.

Elena looked to Lucy. "Hi," she whispered fearfully. Lucy came up to Elena and just hugged her in greeting. Elena felt her fear deepen a tenfold. She quickly pulled away and wrapped her arms around her middle feebly.

Katherine quickly came up to Elena and rubbed her back soothingly. Elena just shivered and flinched uncontrollably. Katherine backed away, hiding her hurt and just putting it off as Elena being to nervous.

"Let's do this," Katherine said, quickly turning to Lucy. Lucy nodded, and set her grimoires on the table. She got stuff out of her bag. There was a cauldron and small vials. Lucy slowly handed a dagger to Katherine.

Katherine grimaced and quickly slit the blade across her wrist. Drawing a thin bead of blood from her. She turned to Elena, who was standing right next to her. Elena nodded in reassurance to Katherine as she saw her hesitating with slitting Elena's wrist. Katherine closed her eyes and quickly slid the blade across Elena's closest wrist.

Her eyes opened and she saw the blood slithering out of the open skin. Elena look devoid, though she felt a million emotions pulsate through her at a blurring pace.

Katherine gulped and blinked vigorously. Her mind was getting fuzzy, as she watched their blood fall into the cauldron and mix together. She felt a deep hunger resonate with in her.

_She wanted to possess Elena. _Have her fully to herself, with her mind, body, blood, and soul. She all wanted this to be hers. Katherine tried to get a control of herself. But it was hard to focus on her 500+ years of control. The Latin words coming from Lucy's lips were bubbly and unclear to her.

Elena was falling into black oblivion. Everything was swirling with black and she felt the stormy gray veil clouding her mind. She peeked over at Katherine from the corner of her eye, then down to the pouring blood. Katherine pulls her wrist back when she knows she had supplied the proper amount of blood.

Elena was oblivious to it all. She gripped Elena's wrist quickly pulling it back. Elena seems to almost snap out of her daze as she stared at Katherine with hooded eyes.

Her tongue darted out and licked the thin line of blood from Elena, sealing the wound and stopping the bleeding. Elena and Katherine both needed to take a minute to recollect themselves. Lucy just put together the potion.

"Ok, it's done," Lucy informed them both, pouring the liquid contents into the two tiny vials. She handed them to the two girls. Elena's shaky hand came out to grasp her vial. Katherine firmly gripped the vial, the fragile glass threatening to break underneath her strong hold.

She uncorked it and took it back quickly. It burnt her throat, almost like hardcore liquor. Elena flinched as she took back the burning substance. It slithered down her throat and she felt her conscious slipping into the black hole of sleep.

Katherine sat there and waited impatiently. Elena's eyes darted open and she gasped. She looked to Katherine.

"_What are you doing? I thought you said you wanted me to leave her alone?" _1864 Elena demanded, glaring at Katherine. Katherine smirked, having a good plan in mind. She gave Lucy the signal behind her back, out of sight from Elena.

Lucy murmured Latin words to herself, words that was inaudible to Elena's human ears. "I wanted to see you again. We never really had our final goodbye," Katherine lied in a sickly sweet tone. Elena fell for it and her doe eyes widened excitedly.

She grinned. "You still care about me," she drawled stupidly. Katherine held in her anger and just kept up the façade. Before Katherine could say anything, Elena's body suddenly jerked forward. "What's happening?" 1864 Elena demanded fearfully, looking to Katherine like a scared child desperate for their parent.

Katherine stood up and backed away to stand proudly next to Lucy. "Sending your ass where you belong," Katherine's lips curled into a malicious grin.

Elena fell to the floor and coughed loudly. "You bitch!" she rasped out angrily, ready to lunge at her. Elena's limbs twitched a flailed uncontrollably, screams echoed through the empty mansion. Katherine just bit her lip in concentration and reminded herself it wasn't _her_ Elena that was in pain.

Suddenly Elena's limp form froze and her eyes slid close in silence. Katherine's eyes widened, and she looked over to Lucy demandingly. "It's done," Katherine was quickly looming over Elena, checking to make sure her heart was still beating.

The distant murmur coming from her chest quickly reassured Katherine. She breathed out a sigh in relief. There was a gasp and Elena had awakened. Katherine stared at Elena, gauging her emotions.

"Did it work?" she asked, stuttering uncontrollably. Katherine held back the grin and nodded quickly. Elena breathed out in amazement and quickly tackled Katherine in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much," she nuzzled into Katherine's neck. Taking in the comforting scent of her. Katherine turned to give Lucy a quick dismissive look. Lucy smiled friendly and got her stuff together, quickly leaving Elena and Katherine to themselves.

They pulled away and just stared. "I have to tell Damon and Stefan about this now," Elena immediately bought up the subject of the Salvatores to release the growing tension between them. Though she knew it didn't work.

Katherine tensed, but quickly composed herself. "Of course," she deadpanned, standing up and bringing Elena with her. Elena stood up shakily and tried to compose herself.

She knew soon she had to make a big decision between three people who she loved. A lot. But now she was doubting that she'd survive long enough to decide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Hearts under fire by Lea Luna<strong>_

_Ok. So I'm really tired. I could write more, but I didn't feel like it. Next chapter will be the confrontation with Stefan and Damon. Hopefully next chapter will be more longer and detailed than this one. But yeah hope you enjoyed, and please review._


	12. Chapter 12

Elena had left Katherine and drove herself over to the Salvatore house. Unwillingly to say the least. She wanted to go back to them, a small part of her did. But the other chunk wanted to stay with Katherine.

She ignored it and told herself that she needed to tell the brothers everything. So they wouldn't be out of the loop, she still cares about them. Though it doesn't seem like it, with how busy she was with Katherine and everything.

She opened the door and slithered into the silent parlor. She immediately saw Damon sitting there in his chair, staring into the roaring fire, with a crystal tumbler of bourbon in his hand.

"Look who decided to show up," Damon stated in a devoid of emotion tone. Elena came closer and stood behind him, hand on his shoulder. "Is Stefan here? I need to tell you both something important," Elena asked sounding desperate in her low tone. She gave his shoulder an unconscious squeeze to emphasize her point.

Suddenly in a blink, Stefan was standing in front of them. Staring at Elena questioningly. Elena backed herself away from Damon and held her ground.

"We have to talk," she said. "Then talk," Stefan nodded. Elena gulped. "For the last week or so I've been….well. I've been possessed. I guess you could say," Elena stuttered out, pacing around the room.

She stopped to pique over to them, gauging their reactions. "You really think we'd buy that?" Damon demanded roughly, now standing right next to his brother. Both were standing frozen with their arms crossed over their chests. It was quite a threatening stance, Elena had to admit to herself.

"Why else would I randomly kiss you? That wasn't me, it was the Elena Gilbert from 1864," Elena fired back hotly, glaring at Damon spitefully. Damon flinched slightly, but quickly kept himself composed.

"I thought you were the reincarnation of her?" Stefan asked confused, and still calm like he always seems to be. Elena's glad about that. "You all were wrong. Even Katherine was surprised," Elena whispered, her head bowing down.

She bit her lip and looked up at them. "Katherine was there for me the whole time. And just earlier we sent _1864 Elena _away to where she belongs," Elena said.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, immediately worried about her well-being. She smiled softly. "Never been better Stefan," she whispered. "But there's something else," Elena added with a nervous edge to her tone. She went back to pacing back and forth.

"Over the course of just one week or so. I've, I- I've fallen for Katherine," Elena finished with a begrudging groan. They froze and stared at her with wide eyes. She stood in her spot, staring down at the floor with her hair hiding her face from them.

She hesitantly looked through the dark veil of her hair and looked to see their expression. "I love you both too. You know that by now," Elena whispered. "But I also love Katherine. Now I have to decide between the three of you," Elena realized how horrible and naïve she sounded with those words.

"How could you-" Damon was ready to attack her with hurtful questions that she didn't want to hear. "No. Let me change that. I don't love all of you. I love Stefan, everyone knows that. Damon I care about you a lot, it's close to love. But it's not. And for Katherine, it's different. She showed me a completely different side of her. She let me in, and I was actually able to figure her out." Elena gulped, taking a deep breath to study her voice.

"You may not believe it. But it's true. I have feelings for Katherine. Their deep, and I'm not even sure about them. So for now I need to take time to myself. From both of you and Katherine. Just to think things out and make a decision," Elena bit her lip. It was hurting her to even be speaking this. She tried her best to will the tears away.

"And I know: Whoever I choose, I'm going to become a vampire. I know this, I didn't want to become one, but now I know it's a given," Elena whimpered out the last part.

She backed herself away slowly. "Please respect my decision. And I-" she trailed off. "I'll just see you guys later," she said quickly, turning to flee. She was ready to tell them something else, but she quickly decided against it.

She went inher car and quickly started it up, to jet out of the driveway. She got home quickly, and went to her room. Ignoring Jeremy and Jenna's greetings.

She slammed the door shut and locked. As she turned to face her room, she saw Katherine. "How'd it go?" Katherine asked, genuinely curious. Elena gulped. "I told them. And I've decided, I need some time. From all three of you. I need to make my decision, and by the time of the masquerade I will have it decided, hopefully," Elena said, keeping her eyes intently on Katherine's the whole time.

Katherine was surprised, but easily understood. "Ok. I guess you'll be in charge of your own hair and make-up now," Katherine huffed out jokingly, smirking slightly. Elena scoffed out her giggle and rolled her eyes at Katherine.

"Guess so. I'll probably just curl my hair and stuff," she shrugged. "You'd look good with curly hair," Katherine said in agreement. "Yeah. I'd look just like you, so I already know how I look," Elena joked. "I'll straighten my hair," Katherine decided, grinning stupidly. "And it'd be like us switching places," she fired back jokingly, giggling with Katherine.

"Mhm. Well I'll see you there," Katherine grinned, turning around to walk towards Elena's window. Katherine froze and looked over to Elena. She quickly pivoted and hugged Elena tightly, she pulled back slightly and stared Elena intensely in the eye.

Elena gulped at their close proximity, and felt her mind go hazy from the scent of Katherine. "Remember Elena, I could love you better than them both. Show you things that you've never seen before, open your eyes to a whole new world. No one will ever love you like I love you," Katherine said in a serious tone, holding Elena's stare the whole time.

The intensity of it all was too much for Elena to handle. She leant forward and gave Katherine one last longing kiss. Katherine felt surprised by Elena's boldness, but gladly kissed her back for the moment. She pulled back and immediately disappeared.

Elena gasped out and hugged herself feebly. She laid on her bed, and quickly buried herself under the covers. All she wanted to do was sleep, she was really tired from the events of today.

She knew she'd have a big decision to make. She didn't know what to do.

As she fell into sleepy oblivion, her thoughts were surrounded by Katherine and her earlier statement.

There were bleary dreams of her and Katherine together. Her and Damon. Her and Stefan. Eventually they had all merged together into some sick fantasy foursome thing.

Elena kept awakening from the sick dreams. Chastising her own mind for even coming up what the thoughts. 

_God what is she going to do with herself?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Lie to me by RED<strong>_

_Ok so this chapter is short as well. I've been working on this all day. Well It's only like 1 in the afternoon, so it hasn't bee that long. But I thought I'd just leave it here. Next chapter will probably be short again. Then chapter after that will hopefully be longer, since the masquerade will be happening. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed, please review. And hope you all have a good day. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

Elena laid in bed on Friday. She thought intently of Katherine, Stefan, and Damon.

Damon was caring and sweet. He over-did things, but she knew it was because he cared. Elena recalled her many imaginings of Damon in bed. Elena had plenty of fantasies to last her a lifetime.

_But that wasn't the point now!_

Stefan was amazing. She loved him so much, he was the best boyfriend she ever had. Though their relationship wasn't perfect, she felt they worked. He seemed to be calm and loving. Which is what she needed most of the time. But sometimes…

_You're over-thinking it, _her mind whispered rationally.

Elena lazily slinked through the house, getting lunch and coffee, as she sat there in the kitchen alone. Jenna and Jeremy both gone. As Elena had her silent recovery day.

Katherine had been fuming through the woods. She immediately went to the Salvatores, ready to challenge them. As pathetic as it sounded, but she was worried that Elena would choose them.

They could be better than Katherine. But they weren't, Katherine knew that was for sure.

As she entered the parlor casually, the brothers just stared dumbfounded. "Hi," Katherine drawled nonchalantly, staring at them intently. "Please go away Katherine," Stefan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. She giggled.

"Nope. Don't think so," Katherine deadpanned. "I'm guessing you're here to talk about Elena?" Damon drawled knowingly. "Why of course. I wouldn't be here for anything else," Katherine shrugged, walking deeper into the room.

"Good to know," Damon deadpanned. "So I see you both aren't at each other's throats like in 1864," Katherine drawled, her head cocked to the side.

"We're not that stupid," Stefan spat. "Keep telling yourselves that," Katherine scoffed. She looked around the book shelves boredly. "What is it that you want to tell us?" they both demanded icily.

"Leave Elena be. She'll have her decision by tomorrow night at the masquerade," Katherine informed. She quickly learnt by the look on their faces, that they did not know about it.

Katherine smirked. "It seems Elena communicates with me more than you both," she chirped flippantly, excited to know that. Damon sneered childishly to Katherine. "Also. She's my date for tomorrow. Just to let you know," Katherine reminded slyly. They gaped at her.

"We went shopping for dresses. And we decided to forget about you two and go together. I mean it'll be a masquerade, and if they see us together. So what," Katherine shrugged.

"What twisted game are you playing at?" Damon demanded. "None whatsoever," she replied honestly. "Yeah right," Stefan scoffed in disbelief. "Bet," Katherine deadpanned, glaring defiantly. They sneered, seeming identical to one another.

"Elena will be mine. That's a given, so hopefully you guys won't try to but in and fuck it up," Katherine spat. She arched a brow challengingly to them. "Good. See you tomorrow," she smirked.

She quickly left, leaving the brothers dumbfounded. She so badly wanted to see Elena. But she knew she'd said she would leave her to make her decision.

She had to fight against her desire to claim Elena, and make it known that Elena was hers. But she couldn't…..

Elena had her lazy day to herself. Her thoughts of a decision seemed to be centered around Katherine. _What about Katherine? Would she be enough for me?_

Elena knew if she chose Katherine. Everything would be amazing. It would practically be perfect. Her and Katherine would be good for eachother.

But she'd be just as good with Damon and Stefan as well….except there was something about Katherine. They had this understanding with eachother. Something that was special to her, it was quickly developed in the span of one short week.

The thing her and Damon had was complex as well. He was a hard nut to crack. He had been blinded by his love for Katherine. Then found out it was nothing, he had to recover somehow. His emotions were well hidden underneath his cocky demeanor. She easily saw right through it and broke down all of his walls.

Little by little.

He eventually left himself open and vulnerable to her. She realized that a while ago, but she tried to ignore it and focus solely on Stefan. _That was how it was then_.

But then things changed with Katherine appearing in town. Elena gulped, her thoughts seemed to always stray to Katherine.

She somehow remembered the mental connection between Katherine and her. She thought about using it. But then she decided against it.

_She needed to be alone._

She had to remind herself of that. She stuffed her face with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, watching the notebook and Nicholas Sparks' movies.

Damon and Stefan had been talking and planning with Bonnie. They wanted to put together a precise plan to get rid of Katherine. She was screwing with life, _messing with Elena's mind. _

They lied to themselves, forcing their own minds to believe it.

Katherine knew of the plan. It was obvious from the secret murderous look they had in their eyes when she saw them earlier. They thought they had it hidden so well, but Katherine could easily see right through both Damon and Stefan after all these years.

Katherine was glad Lucy was still in town. She might be needed at the masquerade.

Katherine thought of her plan. She could immediately meet with Elena and get the decision. If it was a yay for her, then she'd be over-the-moon excited and happy.

But if it was a nay, then she'd have no control over her actions then. The possible blind rage. _Anything would happen then if she didn't get what she wanted_.

Stefan and Damon both knew that. So they made sure to have a back-up.

Everyone was thinking about different outcomes of tomorrow night. Elena was confused and lost more than ever in her life. 

_This was going to kill her_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: This is war by 30 seconds to mars<strong>_

_Ok. So this is really short, I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to write. So I just stuck with this. So yeah, please review. Hope you enjoyed it somewhat, and I'll have an update soon enough! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Elena had gotten herself up out of bed around 1:30 in the afternoon. She stood rigidly in the blasting shower for about a half hour.

Then it took an hour and a half to get her hair finished. She walked around in her robe. Her mind was still thinking about the various dreams she had last night throughout her restless sleep.

She was pretty sure about her decision now. She knew it would be the best for her, and she wouldn't regret it….._Hopefully. _

"Hey there," Jenna said, knocking slightly before she spoke. Elena's eyes left the scrawl across her diary's page and looked at her aunt. She closed her journal and smiled shortly. "Hi," Elena said. Jenna came to sit across from Elena on the bed.

"I noticed lately it seems you've been acting weird. Are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Elena huffed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm just going through a lot of stuff. But I'm dealing with it. I'm fine," she assured her aunt. "Good. I just don't want you to have a mental breakdown if you don't deal with well. You know," she shrugged.

Elena nodded in understanding. "So you're going to the masquerade tonight?" Jenna asked, noticing the mask sitting on her dresser. Elena whipped around and stared at the mask. That wasn't there before she went in the shower…..

She quickly composed herself, remembering Jenna was still there. "Yeah, I guess so," Elena shrugged with a lazy smile. "Well hope you and Stefan have fun," Jenna immediately assumed it would be Stefan that she was going with.

Her smile faded and her head instinctively bowed. "Um. I'm not going with Stefan," Elena deadpanned. "Aww honey. Are you and him fighting?" she asked. "We're going through some hardships. So we're on a break, I guess. So um, a friend and I are going to go together," Elena finished awkwardly.

She really didn't know where to classify Katherine, so she stuck with friend…..after tonight, she wouldn't know what Katherine would be to her. That caused her inner turmoil to deepen a tenfold from the paranoia and worry of tonight.

"Well have fun. I'll leave you to get ready. The party starts at 5 I think," Elena nodded, and watched as Jenna left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elena immediately shot up and went to inspect the mask. She looked and saw the delicate design of it. All shiny and _**perfect**_. She looked around her dresser and saw a piece of paper was there.

She opened it and saw what it said.

_Elena,_

_I hope to see you in this mask tonight along with your dress. You'll outshine all of the others. I know that's for sure no matter what. See you at the masquerade_

_~Katherine_

Her eyes widened in surprise. Katherine had gone to all the trouble to get her a matching mask to go with her dress. That was probably the most sweetest thing someone had done for her.

She unconsciously smiled softly. She definitely knew she wouldn't regret her decision now.

She finished her journal entry and knew it was about time to start putting everything together.

Her hair was nice and the way she wanted it. Her make-up was fine. Now the dress was the last part…..

She took the dress out of the bag she had kept it protected in for the few days she had it.

She slipped it on with ease, but the hard part was the buttons in the back of the bodice. She saw Jeremy was looking in from the bathroom.

"Help me out please," she whined. He seemed a bit uncomfortable, but came up behind her.

His clumsy fingers fumbled with the buttons and eventually got them all up, keeping the dress together. "Thank you," she breathed out.

There was a tight restriction of the corset. But she didn't mind….surprisingly.

"You look great 'Lena. Hope you enjoy the party," he smiled innocently. "Aren't you going?" she asked, arching a brow. "Yeah, wanna ride together?" he asked. "Sounds easier," she nodded.

"I'm going to go get ready," he took off and left her alone in her room. She stood in front of her mirror and put the mask on. She stared at her reflection and realized it was all perfect.

Jeremy and her left off to the masquerade. They got there quicker than they thought.

As they went their separate ways through the party, Elena felt her eyes roaming around the room for a familiar face that she was searching for. There was a dainty tap on her bare shoulder and she turned to see a pair of mirroring dark eyes staring Elena right down to her soul. Causing her to shiver, with goosebumps erupting on the surface of her skin.

She smiled unconsciously. "Katherine," she greeted breathily.

Katherine grinned back. "You look simply ravishing my dear," she breathed out seductively in her ear.

Elena felt her mouth go dry and she gulp for breath. "Th-Thank you," she stuttered in reply. "You don't look so bad yourself," Elena's eyes unconsciously traveled down the length of Katherine's lean body…so similar to hers.

Elena blinked vigorously and snapped herself out of her temporary daydream. "Would you like to dance?" she asked playfully. Elena nodded, and grasped Katherine's hand in hers.

Katherine lead them outside to where the dancing was taking place. They found their own private spot and started swaying together to the almost inaudible beat of the music. "So I see you're wearing the mask I got for you," Katherine said lamely, trying to say something to break the silence.

Elena unconsciously scoffed and nodded, traces of a grin across her face. "Of course, I had nothing better to pull the whole outfit off," she replied simply.

"It looks amazing on you. Just like I assumed it would," Katherine said proudly. "Thank you, it was very sweet of you," Elena said modestly. "No problem," she gently twirled Elena around.

"So…." Katherine started. "I made my decision," Elena deadpanned, answering the unsaid question. "When will it be revealed?" Katherine asked nervously.

"I to find Damon and Stefan and then I'll tell the three of you," Elena answered calmly. Katherine knew very well where the brothers were. They were keeping a close eye on her and Elena ever since they started to dance with eachother.

"Well I'm anxious to know Elena. So let's go find them together," Katherine said brightly, stopping in the middle of the dance. Causing Elena to stare at her confused.

Katherine just smirked and led Elena in the direction of the brothers. Which was close by. They stopped in front of the brothers and they looked in between the two stupidly.

"Elena," Stefan pointed to her knowingly, easily recognizing the pitter patter of her heartbeat. "And Katherine," Damon finished, pointing to Katherine, seeming not amused at all.

"Correct," Katherine smirked.

"We need to all talk somewhere in private," Elena said. "Ok," they nodded simply. They all eventually found a room to use for the conversation.

Elena paced back and forth, nails digging roughly into her palm. It was too close to drawing blood. Katherine's hand wrapped delicately around Elena's wrist. She pried her nails away from the palm. "You're hurting yourself," Katherine said chastising her. Elena shrugged. "Sorry."

Katherine just grinned and backed away giving Elena her personal space. The three vampires stood in front of Elena. Waiting impatiently. "Well?" Damon quipped irritably.

She whipped her head up and gave him an intense look, silently telling him to shut up.

He took the warning and shut up, just standing there next to his brother. "I thought about it a lot. And I made my decision. It wasn't easy, my brain was ready to explode with how much I was thinking about it. Then I realized my decision was already made before all of this. Because throughout all of my different thoughts, I couldn't stop thinking about one of you. So I knew then I had to choose that person." Elena finished off her rant and stared at them, her mask now removed the reveal her full, heart shaped face.

"I choose… Katherine. She makes me happy, and I've seen the worst and best of her. We know eachother and bonded so much in the last week or so. She's helped me through everything and we have a connection. I can't deny it-" she trailed off modestly, bowing her head.

Damon and Stefan were staring at her incredulous. Katherine had a surprised, yet victorious gleam in her eye. She didn't know what to really do, so she just stood in her spot.

"It's off Damon," Stefan deadpanned to his brother. His brother glared. "Why? That's all more of a reason to kill her," he spat, clearly angry.

Damon had expected Elena to choose his brother over him. But he never expected her to choose _Katherine_! The woman he was in love with now, is in love with the woman he loved back in 1864.

A definite downgrade for his ego.

"Goodbye to both of you," she whispered, quickly turning to run out of the room. "Told you," Katherine stated smirking widely. She walked out of the room, following hot on Elena's heels before the brothers could reply to Katherine's statement.

Katherine found Elena hiding herself in a lone corridor. She had her forehead leant against the wall, her eyes closed in agony from the looks of it.

Katherine's lips caressed the nape of her neck. Elena shivered in recognition. "Katherine," she whispered, turning to face her. She fell into Katherine's arms. Katherine hugged her tightly.

"They hate me," Elena sobbed. Katherine sighed and quickly pulled Elena away to make her look her in the eye. "Elena stop. One you're going to fuck up you're make-up and I can tell you worked really hard on it. And if they don't like your choice so what, would you rather suffer and not be happy?" she asked rhetorically.

"Come on. Let's enjoy tonight: Just tonight?" she asked, grinning convincingly to her doppelganger. Elena stared at Katherine with jeweled dark eyes. Thank god her make-up was still intact or she would really look like the true hot mess she was on the inside.

"We don't have to stay here? We could go somewhere else," Katherine offered. Elena nodded meekly and they walked out together, masks on and all.

As they drove off, Elena felt she was finally happy. Once it all sunk in…..her and Katherine were together now. Katherine was just right for her.

_She knew she wouldn't regret this. _

Her hand slipped around Katherine's and gave it an affectionate squeeze. Katherine peeked over to Elena from the corner of her eye, the mask now off and her face shining freely.

"At last. I have my girl," Katherine bought their entwined hands up to her lips and kissed Elena's knuckles. Elena couldn't help but grin stupidly.

She was in love.

** _Could you really blame her?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: You and me by Lifehouse<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Katherine and Elena lied in bed together. They talked leisurely with one another. Elena was asking frequent questions of Katherine's lifespan of 500+ years.

"What was it like being a newborn vampire?" she asked lowly. "Amazing. It feels like you don't have a single care in the world. You think you're indestructible, but then some older vampire _will_ bring you right back to reality," she explained flippantly.

Elena wasn't so surprised by the answer, but just nodded. Katherine was surprised by the question but simply put it off as simple human curiosity. Elena stayed silent and suddenly she rolled Katherine onto her back, straddling her hips in a suggestive manner.

"No more questions," Katherine drawled playfully. Elena bit her lip and nodded her head, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Katherine smirked as Elena boldly leaned down to kiss Katherine. So un-Elena like. But Katherine didn't fret much about it.

She rolled over and kissed Elena a little more rougher than before. Her heart rate hitched in response. Elena moaned, feeling Katherine rubbing against her.

She realized she had to breathe, and as if Katherine read her mind. She pulled back and kissed down Elena's neck as she tried ton control her erratic breathing. She epically failed at that though.

Katherine pulled back and stared down at her. She saw some look in Elena's eye. It was hesitant and a hidden sadness. She felt sudden empathetic to her lover. "Are you okay?" she asked lowly, arching a purely confused brow.

Elena shivered and quickly turned to avoid Katherine's gaze. She rolled out from her and sat up on the edge of the bed, her back now to Katherine. _She was hiding from her! _Katherine couldn't believe it. She quickly came to sit close behind Elena, her lips caressing her shoulder.

"Why are you trying to hide from me now?" she whispered throatily. Elena gulped. "I just thought of Damon and Stefan and this guilt hit me and I feel so disgusted with myself and I just don't know-" she replied hoarsely, her voice clearly showing she was on the brink of tears.

Katherine froze. "Because you're with me," she whispered, hurt obvious in her voice. Elena chided herself angrily. _Now Katherine's upset! Shit!_

She had forgotten about the mental connection between them. Katherine arched a brow. She slithered herself out of the bed and stood in front of Elena's slumped form. She gripped her shoulders and forced Elena to look her straight in the eye. She looked into Katherine's eyes and it seemed a whirlwind of unclear thing passed through her mind.

_I'm going to fucking murder the-_

_Why can't she just let go and be happy._

_God she looks scared of me._

_Why am I thinking like this. Shit. She's looking at me and can hear my thinking. I forgot! Dammit! _

_I so badly just want to take her right here and now. _

A couple of Katherine's lewd imaginings filtered out to Elena. She gulped and felt her body heart up in response.

_God she's beautiful. I hope she knows that. _

Elena's cheeks reddened in response.

_Why look at this, I can get her all flustered just by thinking of her._

Katherine's obvious smirk was across her face as she looked down at Elena, holding their matching eyes in an intense gaze. She kissed her slowly and appreciatively.

_I love you Katherine._

Elena knew Katherine would hear that, as they kissed Katherine's insides swelled at a sickening level. It scared her since this feeling was long forgotten and frozen deep within her.

Katherine kissed her more roughly, causing Elena to lay back fully on the bed with Katherine over her. Resuming the position they were in just not too long ago.

Elena's hands tangled in Katherine's now wavy hair, as Katherine's hands traveled leisurely down Elena's sides. Through the thin material of her clothes, she felt the pleasurable burn of Katherine's skin against hers.

Goosebumps arose across the surface, causing Katherine to smirk victoriously. "Do you like the way I make you feel Elena?" Katherine's lips were against her neck, whispering gently. Elena was panting uncontrollably and she gulped to try and control herself. But it was hard to do that with Katherine doing this to her.

"Sometimes," she rasped out, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. Katherine rolled up Elena's top and soon had it yanked off and at the opposite side of the room away from them. The violet lace of Elena's bra filled her sight.

Her head came down to lick across the scrap of lace barely covering her breast. Elena gasped and unconsciously arched her back, desperate to feel more of Katherine's mouth. As Elena had her back arched, Katherine took the time to quickly unhook the bra and have it off her.

Her top half was now completely naked and open to Katherine. Her lips wrapped around Elena's breast, causing Elena to gasp once again and pant in pleasure as Katherine continued. Her hand squeezed the opposite breast, giving it the same amount of attention the other was getting.

She pulled away and kissed up the valley of her breast. Beneath her lips she could practically taste Elena's heart beating erratically against the confines of her ribcage.

She soon came back up and reached Elena's lips. Their lips were caught in a passionate embrace. Tongues and teeth clashing together, Elena whimpered into the kiss as she felt Katherine's blunt teeth scrape against her bottom lip.

She smirked inwardly and let her mind linger into Elena's thoughts.

_God I want her to bite me. Like take my blood. Oh my god, and she can probably hear this now!_

She giggled low her throat. She kissed Elena a little longer, savoring the taste of her lips. She trailed down to her neck, kissing the spot where she could feel the thrumming pulse. Elena's breathing sped at an unbelievable rate, making her farther tantalizing.

Her tongue strayed out and lavished the path of her throat. Elena shivered in anticipation. Her blunt teeth nipped at the surface, causing her to practically jolt in desire. Soon enough Katherine let her fangs lengthen and sink slowly into Elena's soft skin.

Elena's moan was stuttered out and she felt her subconscious dive into euphoria. Katherine inwardly smirked, of course she would let Elena enjoy this. Her mind was blank and dreamy. Heat clenched in her lower stomach, she felt her breath quicken.

She blinked unable to control her grinding against Katherine. Soon enough she felt stars burst behind her eyelids and she screamed Katherine's name, flying to cloud nine. Katherine pulled back slowly and licked the wound to stop the bleeding.

She pulled up and stared into Elena's misty eyes. "I love you too," she said, remembering Elena's earlier thought, telling Katherine that she loved her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Between two points by the glitch mob<strong>_

_So here is my update. I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. Just kind of lost inspiration but whatever here it is. And I hope you enjoyed. :D _

_Also you guys should follow/sub/friend me on these sites below_

_Tumblr: showthelightsandstars(dot)tumble(dot)com_

_Livejournal: xthe_originalx(dot)livejournal(dot)come_

_Youtube: XxShadowPetrovaXx_

_Twitter: Worldxofxwar_

_I would love you forever if you did. xD_


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh. You have to go back to school," Katherine had to remind Elena sadly. It was now Sunday night and they were in Elena's room. "Oh what shall you do without me?" Elena drawled mockingly. In a short time she had picked up some nice qualities that made her more similar to Katherine.

But of course Katherine didn't think they were anything like, neither did Elena. "I'm going to dye," Katherine replied melodramatically, rolling onto her back and acted like some twisted 'Juliet'. Elena couldn't help but giggle in response.

"You're crazy," Elena playfully threw a pillow at Katherine. Katherine giggled back and mock pouted. "Crazy for you," Katherine breathed out cheekily, sitting up to lean close to Elena. Elena's breath became more heady and her heartbeat sped just from the close proximity.

"I'm crazy for you too," Elena just innocently hugged Katherine. Katherine was surprised and disappointed that Elena had purposely dodged the move she was ready to make. She didn't expect Elena to manipulate their position so Katherine was on her back and Elena was straddling her hips.

Katherine's eyes widened in approval as she looked up at Elena. "You know baby if you liked being on top. All you had to do was tell me," she whispered up to her saucily. "Well I do," Elena whispered, biting her lip as she peered down to her lover.

Katherine grinned. They were their eyes met heatedly. On the outside it seemed like they were so lost in each other, having a silent conversation with each other through the contact. They were having a mental conversation actually.

_I'm going to be lonely without you tomorrow_

Elena grinned toothily and rolled onto her side, so her and Katherine can lay face to face with each other.

_You'll survive, _was Elena's mental reply. Katherine stifled a giggle.

_How are you so sure? _Elena look at her exasperatedly.

_You'll have me all to yourself when I get home. So that thought should hold you over for 7 hours._

Katherine's mind instantly filled with dirty thoughts as of having Elena all to herself tomorrow evening.

"_Oh god," _Elena said allowed, furrowing her brows at Katherine in disbelief at how much dirty stuff she could come up with in a short amount of time. Most of the stuff caused Elena to blush from just the thought of it. Katherine grinned lewdly. "Oh you know you'd love all of it. As long as it's me doing those things to you," Katherine drawled, resting her head comfortably on Elena's stomach.

Elena hmphed in agreement. She yawned tiredly. They just sat there comfortably in silence. Elena's fingers ran through Katherine's curls. "So you're feeling better right?" Katherine asked, talking about yesterday's roller costar of emotions for Elena. Elena gulped and took a deep calming breath. "Yeah. With you, it's hard to be upset," Elena gushed, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Aww," Katherine said sweetly. Elena's cheeks reddened further, as Katherine turned her head to look up at her. "I love how you get so flustered by me just being close to you," Katherine informed lowly. "Hah," Elena replied dryly, grinning sarcastically. "What else do you like about me?" she asked lowly, peeking up at Katherine through her eyelashes.

Katherine grinned. "Well I love your eyes. The same shade as mine. But still so much different. They carry all of your emotions, making you have a vulnerable edge. It's intoxicating. Everything about you is really," she spoke so casually like this was a same ole' conversation she had last week.

It surprised Elena in a good way. "I love how you're so sultry," Elena informed nonchalantly, looking up at her. "How you know how to seduce anyone. How you love to be dominant and you could easily take me whenever. I love how no matter what you do to me to any degree. I'll love it and you even more," Elena whispered the last part, slithering closer to Katherine.

Katherine grinned. "Oh really," she said, arching a brow playfully. She was on top of Katherine again, kissing at her neck. "Yes," she murmured against her skin. Katherine was glad to have this Elena with her now. She remembered in 1864, Elena and her then were pretty hot and heavy. But she enjoyed Elena more today.

Katherine manipulated their body positions and slithered on top of Elena. Her tongue delving in the crevices of Elena's mouth, exploring it enthusiastically. Elena had heard the whispers of Katherine's thoughts about the differences between 1864 and now. Elena felt the dark, irrational part of her mind speak to her brain.

_She's thinking about that Demon from hell, _the icy voice chided. Elena inwardly shuddered and suddenly yanked herself out from under Katherine. She couldn't help but groan in response. Second time in the span of two days she has done this!

Elena gulped and shivered. _Katherine is mad now, _the voice spoke. She could easily feel the annoyance radiating off of Katherine. _See she's just like the Salvatores, soon enough she will get tired of you and leave you all alone, _the black ice of the voice taunted her.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to shake away those thoughts. Katherine was frozen in her spot behind Elena. She heard the racing thoughts of incoherent words cluttering her mind. They all echoed and there was a dark, prominent voice that Katherine easily detected. She didn't know what it was, but it was weird sounding.

She grabbed Elena's shoulder and slowly pulled her back close to her. Her lips were at her ear. "Elena," she whispered, her voice coming out airy like the wind. That didn't seem to snap her out of the heavy thudding daze her thoughts were intertwining her in. She mentally screamed out to Elena.

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

She jolted and she looked over to Katherine with an apologetic look. "I'm going psycho," she concluded. The dark thoughts that had grazed her brain were scary and unrecognizable. Never even in her darkest days had she ever thought such thoughts like these.

Katherine rested her head on Elena's shoulder, stroking her bare arm comfortingly. "Don't worry. The world is psycho in it's own way," she reassured flippantly, her words fanning across Elena's warm skin. Elena wasn't so sure of it, but she just nodded meekly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Hero by Skillet<strong>_

_So sorry for taking so long on an update. I kinda had writer's block in general and couldn't feel the need to really write anything that I think was good enough. But I decided to add a new twist in since I kinda didn't know what else to write for this. So the main thing coming now will be Elena struggling and well...basically going crazy. Im not so sure yet what I'll write. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too sucky for you to read. Reviews would really make my night xD I'll be updating 'Reprobate Romance' soon just in case any of you readers are into that other story of mine..._


	17. Chapter 17

The thoughts in Elena's mind became more and more frequent. Katherine's presence was able to chase them away most of the time. But they got erratic and Elena would literally tear out her hair because of it. She had no idea where it was coming from. But she didn't enjoy it.

"Do you wonder if maybe it's 1864 coming back to fuck with me again?" Elena asked over the phone one night when she was talking with Katherine. "No I'm sure that Lucy sent her back to where she was on the other side," Katherine confirmed. "Then it's my own mind," said Elena sadly, she had no excuse this time. This was all on her. She was going crazy and she didn't know why.

"I mean. Who can blame you Elena? Your life for the past year has been majorly fucked up. Anyone is bound to go a bit crazy after going through all of this stuff," Katherine said. "But it's not attractive," she pouted childishly. "To me it is," Katherine drawled, smirking internally. Elena laughed softly. "That's a good thing," she said.

"Tomorrow, we'll be seeing each other again," Katherine decided. Elena was surprised but she just gulped and nodded. "Okay," she breathed out. "Well I have to go. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow," Elena said. "Sweet dreams. Might visit them if I get bored," at least she warned Elena this time. The other times Elena had caught Katherine in her mind and dreams at unwanted times. But sometimes it was needed. Somehow, it became comforting to know Katherine could watch after Elena.

They hung up with each other and Elena felt herself immediately fall asleep. She didn't know why, but something overcame her, she couldn't even muster the energy to get up and change out of her jeans and everything.

She snored softly, her face buried deep into her pillow as she was splayed across the bed on her stomach. Her subconscious was black and nothing for a good amount of enjoyable time. But of course that just couldn't last long for her. Never could.

_'She's over at the Salvatores talking about you. I know she is. You can only trust me', the voice sounded off. _

The voice was dark, seductive, and soothing to Elena. It made her fall under some spell, like she had to listen. Probably compelling her, but she didn't think of that now. "Go over there. They're coming close to finding out of me," he hissed to her.

She seemed to whip up and immediately wake up. She called out mentally.

'_Katherine!' _she hoped the other one would hear and she wouldn't have to leave and make such a big trip. She groaned when she didn't get any reply. She yanked herself up and quickly hopped into her car. The trip to the Salvatore's seemed shorter than usualy...Odd.

She got there and stood in the foyer, no one seemed to notice her quite yet. Which was good...

She snuck into the living room to see all three of them: Katherine, Damon, and Stefan were all standing in a circle. Talking about her!

_'See. You don't deserve her, you can never trust her', _

Katherine stopped them and turned towards Elena's direction. "Elena's here," she grinned. Elena came out and she had a cold deadly glare. She stared in between the three. "So you three must have figured it all out. Why am I hearing some voice in my head? What is it?" she demanded sharply. "We have theories," Stefan replied coolly.

_'Don't let them find me quite yet', _the voice hissed. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Tell me the theories," she said, sitting on the couch. "Well theory #1 is a big scary vampire named Klaus," Damon drawled. Elena froze.

The dark voice chuckled maniacally from those words. Elena grinned uncontrollably towards them. She chuckles slightly. And they just stared at her in disbelief. "You know. The voice has told you," Katherine concluded coming closer. "He said I can never trust you," Elena whispered, utterly petrified. All of them stared at her gobsmacked. "Who is he?" Katherine asked softly, coming closer to Elena.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know," she whimpered. "He said I don't deserve you and other things," she added on, her voice below a whisper. Katherine leaned in close and held Elena's stare. "Elena, just sleep. I promise I'll be here the whole time and you won't hear the voice," she compelled her. Though she didn't want to. She had to, it was the only way.

Elena immediately passed out, leaning on to Katherine's shoulder. Katherine looked over to the other two and nodded. "It's Klaus," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "What the hell are we going to do with him then?" Damon demanded. "Nothing. Nothing can stop him from doing what he wants," Katherine said lowly. Memories of him back then filtering through her mind. He was powerful and he craved more power. And there was only one thing that could give him the power he wanted...Petrova blood.

He wouldn't stop until he gets her in his hooks and had her give herself over to him willingly. And it seemed with Elena's surprising, fragile mindset. It was all to easy for him. But Katherine couldn't let that happen, she had to get Elena to fight it. She had to help her escape from his claws like she had so many years before.

But of course she never fully escaped him. Sadly... he still chased after her and searched for her. Always ready to provide her a quick death. The self-preserved side of Katherine's mind panicked. She had already made a big spectacle and Klaus found her...now she had to run.

But she couldn't! She had to stay with Elena. Katherine groaned, her head bumping against the back of the couch. Too much inner turmoil for her to handle. Plus the heaviness of Elena's thoughts were weighing down on her brain. She sighed turning to the brothers. "Her and I will be in the guest room," she said, easily picking Elena up and carrying her.

She got Elena settled in the bed and she sat there, staring at her sleeping form. A single filtered thought from Elena's brain entered her mind.

_Just you wait Katerina. _

Katherine froze when the cold voice entered her head. Yep, it was Klaus. And they were screwed now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine<strong>_


End file.
